Welcome to the Black Parade
by Omegathyst
Summary: Six moons after the fall of the Crimson Heroine, the kits of Brownpelt and Spidermoon are ready to become apprentices. However StarClan summons apprentices from each Clan to the mountains, sensing a red orange she-cat in the Tribe that looks suspiciously too similar to the Heroine. We Could Be Series #2
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**"Don't grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form."**  
 ** _-Ruma_**

 **Allegiances**

 **RiverClan**  
 **Leader: Stonestar-light gray tom with blue eyes**  
 **Deputy: Antpad-dark brown she-cat with small paws(temporary)**  
 **Medicine Cat: Morningpool-dark gray she-cat with white paws and orange eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Rowanpelt(orange tom with green eyes)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Applefrost-stout orange she-cat**  
 **Bumblestream-gray tom with jet black stripes**  
 **Dawnwhisper-cream colored she-cat with light stripes**  
 **Apprentice, Blossompaw(tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)**  
 **Pebblebird-light gray she-cat with white tail**  
 **Flintwhisker-black tom with long ears and many scars**  
 **Duskbright-dark brown she-cat with red belly**  
 **Perchshine-white she-cat with brown splotches**  
 **Sedgestep-orange tom with brown paws**  
 **Heroneyes-gray tom with blue eyes**  
 **Darkpuddle-black tom with white chest and paws**  
 **Apprentice, Rainpaw(light gray tom with darker gray patches)**  
 **Brambleblaze-stout brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Sweetcloud-orange she-cat with white markings**  
 **Haytuft-yellow tom with orange stripes and long ears**  
 **Emberstem-black she-cat with orange eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Oakpaw(dark brown tom with amber eyes)**  
 **Snailstep-dark brown tom with no tail and one ear**  
 **Nettleburr-long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Willowtail-furry gray she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Spottedpaw(orange and white she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Brownpelt-dark brown tom with blue eyes**  
 **Flyfur-white tom with tabby patches**  
 **Voletooth-slim brown she-cat**  
 **Songpool-beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Marshpaw(gray she-cat with brown paws)**  
 **Spidermoon-black she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Giselle-tabby she-cat**  
 **Misha-small black she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Birddapple-dark brown she-cat with black patches**  
 **Petalstep-mostly black tortie she-cat**  
 **Toadsnarl-tabby tom with black specks and green eyes**

 **Queens**  
 **Mothleap-white she-cat with green eyes(mother of Heroneyes's kit: Owlkit, white she-kit with yellow eyes. 4 moons old)**  
 **Honeybreeze-yellow she-cat with orange stripes(mother of Toadsnarl's kits: Beekit, orange tom with black stripes, Iriskit, tabby she-kit with violet eyes, Creamkit, cream yellow she-kit with black paws, and Nightkit, black tom with brown paws. 2 moons old)**

 **Elders**  
 **Clovertalon-brown and white tom with one blue eye and one amber eye**  
 **Aspendrop-gray tom with white chest fur and blue eyes**

 **ThunderClan**  
 **Leader: Tawnystar-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Deputy: Dewdust-blue gray tom with blue eyes**  
 **Medicine Cats: Yellowlight-sleek orange she-cat**

 **Apprentice**  
 **Hogpaw-dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **ShadowClan**  
 **Leader: Shallowstar-long furred black tom with amber eyes**  
 **Deputy: Finchfrost-white tom with brown splotches**  
 **Medicine Cat: Cinderhawk-brown tabby tom with sharp amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Daisypaw(black she-cat with white chest and paws)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Sandytuft-orange tom with amber eyes**  
 **Jioveheart-orange she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes**

 **Apprentices**  
 **Jaypaw-orange tom with amber eyes**  
 **Lionpaw-orange tom with white paws**  
 **Dovepaw-orange she-cat with green eyes**

 **WindClan**  
 **Leader: Icestar-slim white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Deputy: Fortune-black and white tom**  
 **Medicine Cats: Sootwhisker-dark gray tom with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Wolfhowl(gray and white she-cat with orange eyes)**

 **Apprentice**

 **Sagepaw-white tom with orange and black patches**

 **Tribe of Rushing Water**  
 **Healer: Teller of Pointed Stones(Stoneteller)-boney gray and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Prey-hunters**  
 **Hazelnut(fallen off of Tree)-skinny light brown she-cat**  
 **Sparrow(flies into the Clouds)-tabby tom with blue eyes**

 **Cave-guards**  
 **Tiger(in the Stars)-huge orange tom with black stripes and scars**

 **To-bes**  
 **Blaze(at Sky's Sunset)-red orange she-cat with green eyes(prey-hunter)**  
 **Flint(of Rock of Rivers)-muscular dark gray tom with amber eyes(cave-guard)**  
 **Moss(Reflected from the River)-light gray she-cat with black stripes(prey-hunter)**

* * *

 _"You can't be serious." Amberfern whispered in shock after Ivypool explained to her about the Crimson Heroine returning. "My son...will he realize who she is when he sees her?"_

 _"I do not know anything besides that she has returned." Ivypool replied. "Guess the Crimson Heroine is too stubborn to die that way. But she's not going to know that's who she is right away. She'll need to be reminded."_

 _"How is that going to happen if she's all the way in the Tribe of Rushing Water?" Amberfern demanded._

 _"I decided that apprentices of each Clan should go on this journey, and for RiverClan. I thought that when Oakkit becomes an apprentice, he should lead them." Ivypool explained._

 _"But he's just a kit!" Amberfern snapped._

 _"He's going to become an apprentice anytime now." Ivypool reassured her. "He'll have the apprentices of other Clans to protect him. And we will make sure that the best apprentice of each Clan is picked."_

 _"Why should the Crimson Heroine be brought back to RiverClan if she could live her life peacefully in the Tribe?" Crowfeather growled._

 _"Because RiverClan misses her greatly, their hearts break for her." Hollyleaf growled. "I had survived the tunnels and I didn't let it go to waste. When a cat is given another chance to live, we must not let it pass without doing something."_

 _"With that said, we must choose the apprentices for this journey." Graystripe purred as he shared his idea. "I suggest for ThunderClan we send Hogpaw."_

 _"Hailflower's daughter?" Spiderleg scoffed. "She'll make a fool representing our Clan!"_

 _"Or she'll be the relief the group will need in the journey." Ivypool retorted. "I do not think there could be a better apprentice in that Clan that could be picked. It's decided. Hogpaw will go on the journey representing ThunderClan."_

 _"And for WindClan, I believe we should send Sagepaw." Onestar suggested. "He may be a little snappy, but he'd definitely be the smartest of the group."_

 _"Very well, Sagepaw will go on the journey representing WindClan." Hollyleaf meowed. "What about ShadowClan? The only apprentices they have right now are mothered by that disgrace."_

 _"We'll just have to pick the most tolerable one." Dawnpelt growled._

 _"Easily Lionpaw." Firestar meowed. "His brother and sister are fools, he's the kind one and that should count for something."_

 _"True." Ivypool replied. "Lionpaw will go on the journey representing ShadowClan."_

 _"Now all we have to do is walk in their dreams, and pick significant cats for it." Crookedstar meowed. "I think Amberfern should walk in Oakkit's dreams."_

 _Amberfern nodded, if Redblossom were here she would've been perfect for the task, but she's the reason they had to go on the journey to begin with. To bring her back._

 _The other StarClan groups were conversing on which cat to bring to which Clan to speak with each apprentice, and she was not surprised at all when she heard Weaselberry would walk in Lionpaw's dreams to tell him about the journey._

 _Honeytalon, Hogpaw's grandmother who was killed by a fox, would be going to walk in her dreams. And Ferretstar the former leader himself would speak with Sagepaw in his._

 _As night fell, Amberfern saw down in RiverClan Stonestar telling Spidermoon that her kits would be made into apprentices the next sunrise. She looked excited to tell her mate and ran to the warrior's den and was waking him up._

 _Her heart dropped when she saw her former mate Clovertalon trudge sadly into the elder's den, Aspendrop asking him if he was okay. He did not answer but instead curled up in the den and slept._

 _Amberfern didn't want her son to be sad like Clovertalon, and she knew she had to talk to Oakkit soon._


	2. Brave Request

**"To carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches on."**  
 **-My Chemical Romance, _Welcome to the Black Parade_**

* * *

 **Oakkit's POV**

"Ugh, I hate being in this Nursery! Don't you, Oakkit?"

I barely heard what my sister Blossomkit said to me, I was still wondering what was taking our Mom so long with our father in the leader's den. Wasn't there a ceremony we hadn't done yet?

"Um, sure." I replied absently.

"Oakkit are you even listening?" Blossomkit looked slightly concerned. "What's on your mind?"

"Um, wondering why our parents have been talking to the leader for so long." I answered. "Did we get into trouble?"

"Oakkit, so mouse-brained!" Blossomkit laughed. "It's our apprentice ceremony!"

I had completely forgot, even Honeybreeze's kits said I wasn't the brightest kit in the Nursery. That title was undeniably Owlkit's, who was caught reciting the warrior's code in her sleep at times.

"Oh, that's when we become...'paws?" Blossomkit nodded eagerly. "But sis, you sure that's what it is?"

"It has to be! We're six moons now!" Blossomkit purred. "They must be talking about who will mentor us! It would be hard to choose experienced warriors for us."

"Why's that?"

"Cause there aren't really that many without apprentices." Blossomkit meowed. "I heard our grandmother Dawnwhisper hasn't had an apprentice yet. Maybe they'll give her one of Honeybreeze's kits."

"I feel sorry for whoever has to apprentice them, they're like a litter of badgers." I muttered, to which Blossomkit agreed.

"Wait! They're coming out right now!" Blossomkit squealed.

"All of RiverClan come forth!" Stonestar purred with our parents beside him.

Our Mom Spidermoon leaped to us as we were leaving the Nursery and licked our pelts throughly like our lives depended on it.

While Blossomkit stubbornly tried pawing away our mother's tongue, I enjoyed the affection. I couldn't understand why the apprentices make fun of me for letting my mom lick my fur. It felt nice.

Mom gestured us forward and Stonestar and our Dad Brownpelt looked at the two of us with pride. This was it, our roles in the Clan would start now.

"Blossomkit, you are now Blossompaw. You will be mentored by Dawnwhisper. Dawnwhisper, an apprentice for you was long overdue. But Splotchstar refused you one for personal reasons most likely." Stonestar growled. "I hope you do well with your first apprentice."

Blossompaw looked at me excitedly and trotted over to Dawnwhisper and they touched noses.

"Oakkit, you are now Oakpaw. Emberstem, you've also been wanting an apprentice for a long time." Stonestar meowed. "Mentor Oakpaw well, you've earned it."

Emberstem?

I looked at the black she-cat, I hardly saw her around camp. I was told she used to have a mate till they split up. She always seemed like the dark enveloped her mind, snapping at Clanmates and such.

I walked to her and touched noses, and immediately stopped to avoid the intense orange gaze of her angry look.

"Blossompaw! Oakpaw!"

"We should get to know the other apprentices!" Blossompaw purred. "C'mon Oakpaw!"

"Rainpaw and Marshpaw don't have any friends besides each other." I explained. "They're weird, who'd not want any friends?"

"Took after their mother I guess." Blossompaw replied. "Spottedpaw is really nice though right?"

"Yeah, she is." I answered. Spottedpaw was really nice, and so were her mothers who were great friends with our parents.

I saw Emberstem walk over towards us, tensing when Sedgestep passed by her without a single word. She looked angry as usual.

"Tour. Now." Emberstem growled to me before leaving camp without waiting for me.

"Wait for me!" I gasped. "Sorry Blossompaw! I gotta catch up to my mentor!"

* * *

The tour had been really brief as Emberstem muttered words, gesturing to the reed beds and the island in the big lake home of the Clans.

I wanted to look at the beautiful sunset that was starting but Emberstem gave me a glare that could kill and I ran to her side.

"Tour is over." Emberstem muttered. "Hunting starts tomorrow. Be ready."

I caught tears glimmering in Emberstem's eyes and felt worried for her. She looked away quickly and dashed back to camp. Why was she so sad?

I went back to camp as well. I saw Spottedpaw and Blossompaw chatting eagerly while eating a minnow. Honeybreeze's kits recently developed a taste for meat and it had really hurt the fresh-kill pile as it dwindled.

"Oakpaw!" Blossompaw meowed. "How was the tour?"

"It was nice." I lied, smiling. "Hello Spottedpaw. How have you two been?"

"It's nice that I get to train with you two!" Spottedpaw confessed. "Pebblebird's kits are so anti-social, it gives me the creeps."

I joined them and after we ate, we headed to the apprentice's den to sleep.

* * *

 _"Oakpaw?"_

 _What? I appeared_ _to_ _be in a dream, but I did not know_ _who_ _was calling out to me._

 _"_ _You're_ _in StarClan, you're Oakpaw right?"_

 _"Yes." I answered._

 _A tortoiseshell she-cat with stars in her pelt approached_ _me_ _and her eyes lit up._

 _"Have you heard of the Crimson Heroine?"_ _The_ _cat_ _asked_ _me._

 _"How could I forget?" I replied honestly. "RiverClan talks about her plenty of times. She was my Dad's sister."_

 _"_ _She's_ _returned far from the Clans, and soon apprentices from all the Clans will journey to_ _find_ _her and bring_ _her_ _back."_ _The cat explained. "You will be one of them."_

 _"Going on a journey?" I almost gasped. "But_ _I'm_ _just_ _a ordinary tom! Send Blossompaw, I_ _can't_ _do this."_

 _"_ _You_ _can, my name is Amberfern." Amberfern meowed._ _"Trust me, I couldn't have put it_ _in_ _better paws._ _When_ _you go to_ _your_ _first Gathering,_ _you'll_ _know who those apprentices are."_

 _"How?" I felt_ _dumb_ _asking._

 _"_ _It'll_ _just_ _occur to you." Amberfern reassured me. "All of RiverClan needs Redblossom back. The leader, her friends, and especially my son. You can do it Oakpaw, I know you can."_

 _Amberfern left and I_ _knew_ _that my apprenticeship was going_ _to_ _be_ _quite different..._


	3. Journey Apprentices

**"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light."**  
 ** _-Helen Keller_**

* * *

 **1 moon later**

"Our first Gathering! Oakpaw, it's going to be our first Gathering!"

Blossompaw nudged me as I attempted to get some more sleep even though she wouldn't allow it. She was that excited it seemed.

And, I realized that I'd be meeting the other apprentices for the journey I was supposed to go on. Well, StarClan did tell me they picked the best apprentices. It couldn't be that horrible.

"Yes, very perceptive." I mumbled, still tired.

"The day's not going to go by fast enough!" Blossompaw gasped. "Ugh! How am I going to make the day go by faster?!"

"Hunt and patrol a lot...and then sleep it off for a while?" I suggested. Blossompaw's eyes brightened as she thought about it.

"That's a great idea!" Blossompaw purred, then she ran out of the apprentice's den. "Dawnwhisper? Dawnwhisper?"

I realized that I was the only apprentice still sitting in the den and I got up and left, looking for my mentor Emberstem. Even though I was a little worried I would end up seeing her cold glare again.

I noticed she was waking up in the warrior's den, still looking unhappy but peaceful from a good sleep. I sighed with relief, maybe she'd be less tense like she usually was after a long sleep.

"Morning Oakpaw." Emberstem growled. "Ready for hunting patrol?"

I nodded without hesitation and we left the camp.

* * *

Emberstem put aside little praise for me despite the fact that I got a fat squirrel that would help feed the others in this greenleaf. As I picked it up ready to take it to the elder's den, I saw her glaring at Sedgestep as he was eating fresh-kill with Rainpaw.

"Um...everything alright there Emberstem?" I asked carefully.

"I'm fine, back off." Emberstem hissed.

I flinched and ran quickly to the elder's den and dropped off the squirrel, noticing the sunset. Gathering wouldn't be too long now.

I had pondered for the millionth time that day what these cats would be like. If StarClan picked the best, did they mean the best hunters? Or the best fighters? Or did they mean cats that were the best saints?

And I had heard countless stories about cats in different Clans falling in love, and I couldn't help but think...could that happen in our group when we go off on our journey?

After a while pondering, Blossompaw leaped into the apprentice's den even more excited. I realized that the moon was rising in the sky and felt nervousness tickle my pelt.

"I wish I could go to the Gathering!" Owlkit pouted to her mother as we waited for our leader. "I know _so_ much about the code, the apprentices would be so impressed!"

"They would be." Mothleap purred. "At least when you become an apprentice yourself you can tell them your mother's the deputy."

I smiled, Owlkit was the smartest kit in the Nursery and she'd definitely impress.

"You got a dumbstruck look there buddy." Blossompaw teased me. "Thinking of tasty fish?"

"What?" I muttered. "No, just thinking about the Gathering."

"Attention RiverClan." Stonestar meowed. "I will be taking Antpad, Morningpool, Rowanpelt, Brownpelt, Spidermoon, Flyfur, Sedgestep, Dawnwhisper, Darkpuddle, Willowtail, Oakpaw, Blossompaw, Rainpaw, and Spottedpaw."

I was curious as to why my mentor wasn't chosen to go to my first Gathering, and she looked quite angry. Emberstem looked ready to yell at Stonestar as he dismissed Antpad to lead the Clan and turned to her.

"You know very well why." Stonestar growled. "You won't be allowed to any future gatherings if you don't resolve this."

Emberstem turned around and lashed her tail and that's all I saw before Blossompaw insist we catch up to the cats going to the Gathering.

Blossompaw was extremely eager for the first Gathering and leaped and sprinted throughout the whole way there till she bumped into Flyfur. Flyfur...he was always quiet and kept to himself a lot, except sometimes he was with our parents or his sister and her mate.

The white tom with black patches looked back at my sister with dull amber eyes and I suddenly remembered that he was the Crimson Heroine's mate. And even though I sensed it, I never quite acknowledged that well...that's why he was so lonely.

 _Please Oakpaw, for my dear son...he misses her with all his heart._ I heard Amberfern whisper.

I sighed, of course I had to do it. I was too kind to let cats like Flyfur suffer not knowing there was something that could be done.

We climbed the tree-bridge and I warned Blossompaw to stop moving so fast on the tree. Of course, she didn't listen and fell into the water.

I extended a paw but before she could look at it, but a blur of white leaped into the water. I looked at the white tom with black and orange patches saving my sister and I felt my pelt burn with realization.

 _This is one of_ _the_ _apprentices for_ _the_ _journey._

The tom swam backwards holding Blossompaw by the scruff in his mouth. He eventually made it to the tree-bridge and him and Blossompaw got on the tree-bridge.

"Wow...thank you." Blossompaw panted, looking up at the tom.

"No problem, my name is Sagepaw." The tom purred, he turned around and followed his Clanmates to the island.

It seemed like he was from WindClan, seeing that those cats he walked alongside with had mostly skinny bodies and sleek pelts.

I assumed that ThunderClan and ShadowClan were already on the island, and that I had to find two more apprentices.

I would have to remember his name: _Sagepaw._ And then if I found the other two cats, then what was I supposed to do? Bring them all together?

My pelt burned with realization the second time this full moon, and I realized that that was _exactly_ what I was supposed to do.


	4. Four to Five?

**"It is only in adventure that some people succeed in knowing themselves, in finding themselves."**  
 ** _-Andre Gide_**

* * *

Blossompaw shook the water off her pelt and stared off at the island with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"...Blossompaw?" I meowed, poking her shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh right the Gathering!" Blossompaw meowed cheerfully. "C'mon let's go!"

My sister ran off to the island as if nothing had happened, and something _did_ happen. I just didn't know what.

I followed her and my ears were introduced to the conversations of many cats gathered up in one area, much more than I've seen at camp.

As opposed to my nervous attitude towards the Gathering, Blossompaw leaped to a group of she-cat apprentices and joined in their conversation.

"Ugh, those she-cats are all the same. Gossipy and loudmouthed."

I turned around and once more saw Sagepaw. I was slightly surprised at his sharp comment.

"I don't mean your sister, sister right? I'm just guessing." Sagepaw rambled.

"Yeah, um...this is going to sound crazy. But I need your help." I told the tom. "StarClan told me about a journey to find the Crimson Heroine. And no, she's not dead. She's alive somewhere out there and we need to find her."

"Oh? Okay, but why me?" Sagepaw asked puzzled.

"They picked several of us, and I'm supposed to sense which apprentices are meant to go on the journey." I explained. "There should be one from ThunderClan and another from ShadowClan."

"How about we _skip_ ShadowClan?" Sagepaw almost growled. "The only apprentices are those immature half-bloods over _there._ "

I looked to the three orange cats chatting while pointing at other cats, and noticed the orange tom in the middle and realized that he was another journeying apprentice.

"The tom in the middle is meant to go." I told Sagepaw. He looked at me with disgust and then his ears flattened.

"How do I know you aren't just sending us away so you can plan an attack on our Clans?" Sagepaw growled. "My father Stormclaw would tear you a new one!"

Stormclaw? That name sounded familiar for some reason, but now was not the time for wondering. I had to keep these cats together and find ThunderClan's chosen apprentice.

"Just trust me, I wouldn't take only one apprentice from each Clan to plan an attack." I snapped. "I'd appreciate it if you'd ask him what his name was. But I've got another cat to look for."

I didn't wait for his response, but instead I headed towards the ThunderClan cats and saw my parents talking eagerly to a grey tom with green eyes and a black she-cat beside him.

"Hey, is that one of your kits?" Hailflower purred to Brownpelt, looking at me. "He looks just like you! Him and his sister should meet our kits!"

"Are they here now?" I asked hopefully.

"All three of them are! They're going to be the awesome-est warriors ever!" Hailflower meowed with joy. "The white tom is Snowpaw, the cream she-cat is Ferretpaw, and the grey she-cat is Hogpaw."

I turned around and saw two cats that were presumably Snowpaw and Ferretpaw and felt nothing, meaning the cat would most likely be Hogpaw.

"Where's Hogpaw at?" I asked.

"Over with those she-cats and your sister." Waspwing replied.

I remembered the she-cats Sagepaw had scoffed at and looked to see a grey tabby with green eyes. That was the last cat needed for the journey.

I was about to walk over and steer the grey tabby away from the group but I felt my Dad's tail on my shoulders.

"You trying to court a group of she-cats?" He teased.

"No, I just need to talk to one of them-"

"Dear, you've heard about having relations with cats of other Clans." Spidermoon meowed. "Bad things could happen."

"You two are friends with Hailflower and his mate." I pointed out.

"You know what she means." Dad told me.

I nodded impatiently and walked over to the grey she-cat.

"Hello, don't ya know this is gossiping territory only?" The grey tabby joked, then she followed me away from the group. "Just kidding, what's up?"

"Well, me and three other cats need to find the Crimson Heroine reborn in the mountains." I explained quickly.

"Awesome, an adventure! Finally!" The grey tabby purred without hesitation. "My name is Hogpaw! Who are these other cats?"

"Well I'm coming!" I was shocked to hear Blossompaw meow, running to Hogpaw's side. "Oakpaw, why didn't you tell me? I've been so bored in camp! And why would I miss an adventure searching for our lost aunt-"

"Okay! You can come." I gasped. "If I try to get you to stay I'll be here all night anyway."

"We can get to know each other better!" Hogpaw purred to my sister. "I didn't know this was your brother!"

"One and only! Who else is going?" Blossompaw asked eagerly.

"We are."

I turned around and was relieved Sagepaw and Lionpaw were walking side by side without arguing. Hogpaw looked not any less happy compared to my sister's tail swinging about as I heard her purr.

"You saved me at the river." Blossompaw whispered to Sagepaw. "Thank you again."

"It was nothing really." Sagepaw replied shyly, which seemed unlike him in the short time I knew him.

"Sagepaw was telling me about bringing back the Crimson Heroine." Lionpaw meowed with a slightly deep voice. "Mom always talks poorly of her, stealing her spotlight or something like that."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Jioveheart."

"Our Clan always talks about her getting knocked up, ruining the prophecy, and taking off to ShadowClan." Blossompaw pointed out.

"Really?" Lionpaw looked faintly surprised. "You two will have to tell me more on the journey."

"This is going to be so _much_ _fun!"_ Hogpaw exclaimed. "Going on a journey for the Crimson Heroine!"

"Shush!" Sagepaw growled.

But it was too late, we looked behind us and a sleek evil-eyed tortoiseshell was staring down Hogpaw. It could only be Tawnystar, leader of ThunderClan.


	5. Hope and Love Revived

**"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning."**  
 ** _-Albert Einstein_**

* * *

"What did you say?"

"Oh...um, nothing Tawnystar." Hogpaw squeaked.

"Oh no dear, everyone's gone silent wondering what's going on." Tawnystar sneered. "If they don't hear this, I'll delay your warrior ceremony till you fess up."

Hogpaw's fur ruffled and I looked up at the sky demanding for StarClan to give me permission.

 _It's okay Oakpaw, they need to find out eventually. Many of Redblossom's friends are here, they'll be so happy to hear of her return._

I noticed that everyone was looking at us, and that Amberfern was right. I looked at my parents and then right at the ThunderClan leader.

"The Crimson Heroine has been reborn in the mountains!" I announced. "StarClan told me to bring chosen apprentices from each Clan. Which includes Me, Blossompaw, Sagepaw, Lionpaw, and Hogpaw."

"No son of mine is going to look for my sister! She should _stay dead!"_ Jioveheart snarled heartlessly.

"My daughter alive? Could it be?" Stonestar whispered with hope in his blue eyes.

 _"HA!_ You're just lying like the RiverClan scum you are!" Tawnystar laughed tauntingly at me. "Are you Splotchstar's kin? It would be no surprise with that lying tongue of yours."

 _"Hey!_ He's our son!" Spidermoon snarled. "And he's telling the truth!"

"And Tawnystar! My daughter going on an adventure is awesome!" Hailflower purred excitedly.

"Dewdust! Keep your son in line!" Tawnystar snarled at the deputy.

"He's a grown warrior, Tawnystar." Dewdust retorted. "He can say what he wants. And these apprentices clearly are meant to go on this journey."

"I agree, I'm enabling Sagepaw to go. Don't hold him back, Stormclaw." Icestar told the gray tom firmly.

I looked to Flyfur, paying no attention to the disputing going on. His amber eyes were bright and he trotted over to me.

"You mean this?" Flyfur's voice was shaken with uncontrolled delight. "My mother told you my Redblossom is back?"

"She was reborn in the mountains." I confirmed. "But she might not remember everything."

"Oh?" Flyfur's shoulders dropped and he looked down. "We should all go to find her, I need to make sure she's safe!"

"No, Amberfern really wants us chosen apprentices to go." I told him. "She's excited for you, believe me."

"I want her to remember me." Flyfur meowed desperately.

"Oh shut your mouth." Jioveheart hissed. "Your so called _'blossom'_ is nothing more than a attention-hogging fox-"

"Shut up Jioveheart! You're lucky I let you in ShadowClan at all." Shallowstar growled. "Lionpaw, you can go. Jioveheart, you try and stop him and I'll ban your butt in every inch of this forest."

"Don't be proud with those fools Lionpaw." Jioveheart growled at her son. "Jaypaw and Dovepaw are much better apprentices."

"No one misses you here in RiverClan." Stonestar snapped at Jioveheart. "Brownpelt? Spidermoon? You worry about your kits?"

"They will make RiverClan proud no matter what." Brownpelt purred. "Was there a set time when you needed to leave?"

 _Now_

"Amberfern wants us to leave now." I answered.

"Seems like a time where all of us together is a good time as any." Lionpaw meowed.

Hogpaw looked excited and Blossompaw and Sagepaw looked at each other with anticipation.

Stormclaw moved past Flyfur refusing to look at him and it suddenly clicked. Stormclaw was Flyfur's _father!_ And now it seems he had kits with another queen creating Sagepaw.

"Antpad, bring Voletooth and Songpool. They'll want to know what's happening before they leave."

The temporary deputy left the island while Tawnystar, Jioveheart, and Stormclaw were glaring at us for different reasons. But their resentment was drowned out by the love and praise from most of our parents.

"We love you two, my wonderful kits." Spidermoon purred, licking my forehead. "Please come home safe."

 _"Especially_ stay safe, I don't want to lose you two trying to find my sister." Brownpelt added.

"We can't believe you're going on an adventure without us!" Snowpaw whined to Hogpaw, with Ferretpaw at his side. "You have to tell us all about it when you get back!"

"Alright, I promise." Hogpaw purred.

"You better be safe my Sageypoo!" a grey blue she-cat with white paws purred licking Sagepaw's ears.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me..." Sagepaw whispered annoyed.

"Plumsplash, he's going to look for the mate of my son from that dirty fox Amberfern." Stormclaw hissed. "Don't encourage him."

"Shut up about my mom, Stormclaw. You're lucky Voletooth isn't here yet to claw you a new one." Flyfur growled.

"You mean that mouse-brain that's 'mate' is another she-cat?" Stormclaw retorted.

"Yes that's who he means."

I saw Voletooth walk into the Gathering, with Songpool walking close to her seeming scared to see Voletooth's father again.

"Except I'm not a mouse-brain and Songpool _is_ my mate." Voletooth corrected him. "We heard Redblossom is...back?"

"She was reborn in the mountains." I repeated. "But we must go."

"We can't let this cat live with the wrong idea any longer." Blossompaw added.

"Beyond the Twolegplace near our camp is a forest path where you'll see the mountains." Stonestar explained. "You five just walk to the mountains till you get there and Amberfern should help you."

"We love you." Our father purred to me and Blossompaw. "Bring my sister back."

"And the love of my life, it's been so hard without her." Flyfur whispered.

After the leaders made their announcements, all the Clans sent us on our way. And only briefly after that, we were on our way to Twolegplace.

"Do we have to go this way?" Sagepaw complained. "Dad told me the cats here are fat and sloppy. And that they like to kill for fun."

"That sounds horrible!" Blossompaw gasped.

"That's a total lie." Lionpaw reassured us. "They're the laziest creatures to walk the forest."

"Shh! We're here." Hogpaw whispered. "They could be _everywhere."_

"We can take them." Sagepaw growled.

"I'm the leader here, I'll decide whether we can _take_ them or not." I snapped.

As we walked on the path beside the Thunderpath, the cats near the Twoleg nests looked at us and frantically ran.

Then a huge group of toms appeared from the Thunderpath lead by a brown tabby tom.

"So you think your Clan can continue your Queen-Napping patrols?" The lead tom snarled. "You will keep your filthy paws off our mates, sisters, mothers, and kits! My cats, _ATTACK!"_


	6. A Past Wrong

**"The value of identity of course is that so often with it comes purpose."**  
 ** _-Richard Grant_**

* * *

"What in the name of StarClan is he talking about?!" Blossompaw cried.

"I don't know but we're not staying to find out!" I gasped. "We need to run out of Twolegplace! _Now!"_

I ran away from the toms and looked back to make sure the rest of us were following. We ran farther and farther away till we reached the end of Twolegplace panting.

"*pant* We *pant* _did it!"_ I gasped, overwhelmingly tired. "Is everyone still here? Blossompaw?"

"Here!" Blossompaw called, she was beside Sagepaw and I looked to see Lionpaw and Hogpaw also with us. I sighed with relief.

"Don't think this is over yet."

All five of us quickly turned to see the brown tabby tom that leaded the group of cats that seemed to be missing. I stood and unsheathed my claws.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Aren't you five RiverClan cats? RiverClan constantly takes queens and kits and turns them into vicious warriors!" The tom snapped. "My mate Giselle had my kits and then one day she never came back!"

Giselle...? Wait! She's that grumpy mother of Birdflight and Petalstep!

"What's your name?" Hogpaw asked the tom.

"Ajax." The tom growled. "Now _answer my question!"_

"We're Clan cats, but we've never heard of this 'Queen-Napping Patrol.'" I admitted. "We have a cat in our Clan named Giselle with two daughters..."

"That's...that's my _mate!"_ Ajax gasped. "Take me to her!"

"We're on a journey flea-bones." Sagepaw growled. Ajax looked ready to leap at him but Blossompaw stepped in his way.

"We're on a journey to find a cat valued greatly." Blossompaw meowed. "We're heading to the mountains, but we'll find you on the way back and bring you."

"Promise?" Ajax hissed.

"Promise."

"We'll be seeing you, bye Ajax." Blossompaw looked to us expectedly and we nodded our heads respectfully before the five of us left Twolegplace.

"What's the Queen-Napping Patrol?" I whispered up to the sky hoping for Amberfern to answer.

 _When RiverClan was under Splotchstar's rule, every few seasons a patrol was sent to capture queens and kits to keep RiverClan strong and well-populated. Especially when there's no Queens in the Nursery._

 _That's_ _terrible!_ I thought. _How long do you think it'll be till we reach the mountains?_

 _It should take less than a moon._

 **Half a moon later(Blaze's POV)**

I laid contently on a big boulder not too far away from my Tribe's camp. The sun bathed my pelt and as usual, I daydreamed about swimming in water. Tribemates were weirded out by my fixation of water, but I didn't care. I liked it.

My sister was very mean, but it felt like nothing new. At least I had the whole mountains to escape to.

"Hey furry fish, what're you doing up there?" I heard my closest friend purr from below the boulder.

He was a big tom named Flint, and even though most of my Tribemates didn't care about me too much, they certainly made it clear that we were probably going to become mates when we were older.

I wasn't against it, Flint was very nice. There was just...a _weird_ feeling I got whenever I thought about it. Like I was betraying someone. My parents? They would love having grandkits, so I don't think it's them.

"I'm just relaxing, shouldn't you be guarding the cave with Ebony and Sunlight? There isn't that many Cave-guards and they'll need you." I pointed out.

"Are you just trying to shoo me away? Always the stubborn kitty." Flint chuckled. "And what about you? The Tribe can never have too much fresh-kill."

"There's two patrols out." I retorted.

"Can I join you?" Flint meowed, looking up at me with big amber eyes.

"Sure." And in an instant, Flint leaped onto the boulder and cozied himself next to me as we watched the sun begin to set.

"Hey...Flint?" I asked my friend next to me. "Do...do you ever feel like something is missing?"

"What do you mean?" Flint replied. Thanks for answering my question with a question.

"I mean like hunting for this tribe can't be it." I explained. "There's cats I haven't met yet that I dream about. And they're not here..."

"Blaze... _I'm_ your future." Flint insisted looking right at me. What?! Who was he to tell me how things were going to be?!

 _"...no_ _you're_ _not!"_ I snapped, I wanted to take it back. To reword it. I was literally okay with being mates with him a few moments ago, so what happened?

"Flint, we're still friends right?" I whispered.

"Like hell we are." Flint spat before he leaped off the boulder and stormed off. Great, I lost my only friend.

After he disappeared from view, I decided that it was getting a little late. I caught a mouse so I wouldn't get in too much trouble and headed back to camp where Ebony and Sunlight were giving me weird looks.

"Heard you and your mate had a falling out." Ebony giggled, her green eyes glinting. I wasn't going to play their game any longer.

"He was _never_ my mate." I growled, walking past the two Cave-guards before they could reply. I saw my sister Moss sashay towards me looking quite pleased.

"Our parents are livid that you rejected Flint. They're certain that you aren't having kits with anyone." Moss purred evilly.

"First of all we're only _to-bes!"_ I hissed. "Next of all, I was never interested in having kits. None of the toms here interest me."

"That's because they actually have _good_ _taste."_ Moss retorted viciously. "And at least three of the to-be toms are fighting to be with _me._ Flint was your only chance at love. And as usual, you blew it."

Moss smugly turned away and went to the fresh-kill pile. There was no family or friends to love me, and at that moment, one thing was certain.

I did not belong here. And with beautiful timing, I heard a cat call out from outside the cave.

"Hey! Look! It's the Crimson Heroine!"


	7. Deja Vu

**"Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you."**  
 ** _-Loretta Young_**

* * *

I turned around to see five cats that looked like they could be to-bes at the cave entrance looking excited as they stared at...me?

"Great StarClan _it's_ _her!"_ A dark tom gasped, who appeared to be the leader of the group. "Redblossom!"

"Yes?" It slipped out of my mouth before I could think about what they said. "M-my name is Blaze, can I help you?"

"She wouldn't recognize any of us! This trip was useless!" The white tom complained.

"You don't know that Sagepaw! Her ears perked when Oakpaw said the Crimson Heroine's name!" A gray she-cat contradicted him. "Blaze! Do you like it here? If not, you can come with us."

"What are you rogues doing?! You will not be taking any Crimson Heroine!" Stoneteller snarled, coming into view. "Flint! Tell your mate to stay here like a good she-cat!"

"He's not my mate!" I hissed. "And I hate it here!"

I wasn't surprised that all my Tribemates gasped when I said that, despite that I was never really happy here unless in Flint's company. And I know how _that_ worked out.

"So...are you really leaving?" One of my Tribemates asked shyly.

I looked to my Tribemates and to the five cats that just showed up and then to Flint, who seemed to be begging for an answer with his light amber eyes.

"Yes." I growled looking at Stoneteller. "It's about time I go home."

 _What? Where_ _did_ _that_ _come_ _from?_

"Home? Do you have rocks in your brain?" Stoneteller hissed. "You don't even know where they're taking you!"

"Somewhere better than here that's what." I retorted. Cats gasped again and my former leader walked towards me.

" _Flint!_ Keep her from leaving!" Stoneteller ordered.

"I'm going with her." Flint meowed. "Nothing is going to stop her from leaving, but I can't live without her."

"Uh...?" The tortoiseshell she-cat turned to the leader of the group and whispered in his ear alarmed. What did he say?

"Blossompaw, that might not even mean anything." The dark brown tom said. What Flint said?

"I don't think he should go." It seemed the tortoiseshell spoke my exact thoughts. But Flint was as clingy as they come, I was certain if we said no he'd stalk us the whole way there.

"I'd like the five of you grown kits to stop me." Flint threatened them as he spoke my thoughts. But I thought we weren't friends anymore, so why would he want to come?

"You can come." The leader of the group sighed, rolling his eyes. "But that'll mean you'll have to become an apprentice alongside Blaze."

"I don't know what that is but fine!" Flint growled."Now let's get out of here!"

I ran to the five cats as did Flint and the seven of us left the Tribe without a word, nothing to my parents. And nothing to my sister. They didn't matter, they never did.

 **Oakpaw's POV**

Once we managed to run out of that cave, I turned to our new travelers. Amberfern had told me this young reddish-orange she-cat was born almost the exact moment the Crimson Heroine died. And that she _was_ Redblossom but at the same time she was still Blaze.

 _Many seasons ago there was a medicine cat_ _named_ _Cinderpelt that was born into a kit as soon as she was killed. That reincarnation was accidental as she had already_ _served_ _her_ _purpose, but way too many cats miss Redblossom. Especially my son, you keep her_ _away_ _from Flint. Understand?_

 _Yes Amberfern._ I replied to our StarClan guide. I was kind enough to let Flint train in the ways of a warrior, but Amberfern was right. If Flyfur and Redblossom were to ever be reunited, Flint couldn't be in the picture.

And after another half-moon, we were in Twolegplace where surprisingly Ajax was resting where we left him and Sagepaw winked at Blossompaw before poking the big tom awake.

"What was that?" I asked my sister. She turned around quickly with her fur bristling defensively.

"What are you talking about?" Blossompaw lied. "I'm just sitting here waiting for Ajax to wake up."

"I usually don't catch on to things, but you've been attached to Sagepaw this past moon...does he have free food?"

"What? No! That's not what it is..." My sister looked away, her fur still ruffled. Why is my sister so close with him?

Ajax leaped up and hissed angrily till he realized we had come back and his tensed shoulders fell.

"Did ya sleep for a moon you mouse-brain?" Hogpaw, now my closest friend on the journey teased. "We're going to reunite you with Giselle!"

"And our kits, they must be full-grown cats by now!" Ajax gasped anxiously. "We have to go! I don't want to spend another moment without my Giselle!"

 **Flyfur's POV**

I had trouble sleeping, but it was for a new reason. My heart raced with excitement knowing that what was previously impossible was now possible. Every moment I spent with Redblossom raced in my head but then I saw her.

Birddapple.

"Flyfur, I think I have a flea on my back again." Birddapple lied, facing her tail and unfortunately butt towards my face. No doubt her latest attempt to seduce me.

She was definitely an annoying apprentice in the first moons I trained her, but when...my heart hurt as I remembered seeing Redblossom's dead body. After she _died_ Birdpaw started acting completely different. She'd wake me up as soon as the sun appeared for training, her performance approved greatly along with her attitude.

I thought that since our Clans were almost destroyed that it was a wakeup call for her to be a real warrior. But soon after she became a warrior, her flirting increased so much that I couldn't deny her real intentions for me. That she wanted to be my mate.

What kind of cat did she take me for? I love Redblossom, no one else.

"Have your sister pick out the flea." I growled.

"She's on a hunting patrol, now please be a dear and get it out." Birddapple purred, walking backwards closer to me.

I realized that it was just the two of us in the warrior's den but I certainly didn't want to lay one paw on Birddapple. I kept looking away from her till I heard them.

"Me and Blossompaw are back with _special guests!"_

My heart felt like it was beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. I shoved Birddapple aside and I looked at she-cat that looked almost _exactly_ like the Redblossom I love, only skinnier.

She looked at me, and I felt time stop.


	8. Blaze's Mate?

**"Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible, it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could."**  
 ** _-Barbara de Angelis_**

* * *

 **Flyfur's POV**

 _"I_ _love_ _you."_

"Wha...? What did you just say?" The beautiful she-cat before me gasped.

I just now realized that I blurted out what I was thinking in front of the cat I love, in front of the whole Clan, and...who's that weird gray tom giving me looks?

"I never had a tom blurt out that to me before. Flyfur is it?" She _remembers_ me!

"YES! Do you remember anything else?" I squealed, walking closer to her.

"I...I don't think so." She sighed. "I'm Blaze, I heard this RiverClan will help me discover who I am. My name's Blaze."

"What do think you're doing telling _my mate_ that-"

"We're _not_ mates Flint!" Blaze hissed at the gray tom that spoke up. If I were her I would've done _much mor_ e than hiss at him.

"Where's Giselle?" A dark tabby tom demanded.

"Oakpaw, why did you bring these extra toms?" Stonestar asked.

"Flint is Blaze's... _friend."_ Blossompaw glared at Flint. "And Ajax here is Giselle's mate and the father of her kits."

"Ajax?!" Giselle gasped as she looked at the tom and starting tearing up. _"_ _They've_ _kept me here for_ _so_ _long without you!"_

Giselle ran to Ajax and knocked him over and licked his fur affectionately, Petalstep ran to his side while Birddapple just looked at her reunited family from the warrior's den.

"Blaze." Stonestar meowed, looking at her probably remembering his daughter that I love so much. "Do you and Flint wish to be mentored and train to become RiverClan warriors?"

"We do." Blaze replied.

"Very well, Flint is now Flintpaw and he will be mentored by Brambleblaze. May you teach him how to contain his aggressive attitude." Stonestar announced.

Flintpaw growled when Brambleblaze stepped towards him, and I knew he was definitely trouble. Why was he even here? To be Blaze's personal stalker?

"Blaze, you will now be Blazepaw. Spidermoon, I hope you show her how wonderful life in RiverClan can be." Stonestar purred. "Ajax, you will move right into warrior status, and while we're doing warrior ceremonies, come forward Spottedpaw."

Voletooth and Songpool looked on with pride and love in their eyes as their daughter stepped forward.

"Spottedpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then you are now known as Spottedpelt. May you serve this Clan for many seasons." Stonestar purred.

"Flintpaw! Blazepaw! Spottedpelt! Flintpaw! Blazepaw! Spottedpelt!"

When Stonestar disappeared into his den I followed wanting some answers.

"What the heck Stonestar, I thought you were going to let me mentor her." I confronted him.

"I was till you blurted out 'I love you' to her. Then I realized doing that would be a mistake, I don't want her being constantly creeped out." Stonestar explained. "It's better that her mentor is more of a close friend to Redblossom. Not her mate."

"Ok." I sighed, knowing that Stonestar was a very reasonable leader and that it should still work out even if she had a different mentor. But then again...

"Keep her away from Flintpaw." I told my leader. "He's very aggressive and even though I can't prevent him from being a warrior, I don't want him hurting her."

"He seems to be her friend, I doubt he'd hurt her." Stonestar reassured me.

Now _that_ I don't believe for a second, that new tom probably wouldn't hesitate to claw anyone. Especially Redblossom...I mean Blaze. I hesitantly left the leader's den, Blaze's tour is probably going to need some warriors to protect them.

 **Oakpaw's POV**

"Kits!" I heard Mom squeal as she ran from her new apprentice's side and nuzzled her nose against me and Blossompaw and looked at my sister suspiciously.

"Blossompaw, I know that you two journeyed with cats from all Clans. But you smell just like a _WindClan_ cat." Mom narrowed her eyes at Blossompaw who was very tense.

"Yeah, her and Sagepaw were _very-mmph!"_

Blossompaw slapped her paw over my mouth and I glared at her. What was wrong with telling Mom how well Blossompaw and Sagepaw got along on the journey?

"Dear, what aren't you telling me?" Mom persisted.

"Um...Sagepaw's just a _really_ smelly cat. And Oakpaw wasn't near anyone besides _Hogpaw_ so that explains why he doesn't smell of WindClan." Blossompaw lied. Wait, what?

"So Oakpaw, you were getting along with Hailflower's daughter?"

I saw the voice come from none other than my Dad, who had just joined in the conversation.

"Of course! We're best friends!" I purred, why'd Blossompaw look so surprised that I said that? We are!

"So do you wanna be _her mate?"_ Dad added.

"Nope, I...like a different cat." I admitted, like I'll tell anyone who I was talking about. Even if they _are_ in this Clan...I said too much.

"You do? Who?" Mom asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter." I lied. "Um...can I go on Blaze's tour patrol?"

"Only if you tell us who you like-"

"Sure you can Oakpaw." Dad interrupted my sister. Blossompaw rolled her eyes and followed her to the patrol that'll be showing Flintpaw and Blazepaw around the territory: their mentors, me and Blossompaw, Flyfur and Spottedpelt.

"Do we seriously need this many cats just to show two apprentices outside of camp?" Brambleblaze growled.

"We should have only the _best_ patrol for such a lovely she-cat as Blazepaw." Flyfur purred. Blazepaw looked away and blushed which infuriated Flintpaw.

"Shall we go?" Mom asked breaking the awkward tension. The six of us left camp to give Blazepaw and Flintpaw a tour of our hunting grounds, the island, and a glimpse at the other Clans.

I was quite tired when I got back and felt elated to see Owlkit at the fresh-kill pile. It has been a whole _moon_ since I've seen her after all.

"Hey Owlkit!" I purred. "Wanna share a fish with me?"

"Sure! Tell me how your journey was, exploring outside the Clan territories must've been unbelievable!" Owlkit gasped.

I smiled genuinely and pulled a fish from the pile and split it in half. As the two of us ate I told Owlkit everything that happened. I couldn't wait for her to be an apprentice.


	9. Owlpaw's First Gathering

**"Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced."**  
 ** _-Soren Kierkegaard_**

* * *

 **Blaze's POV**

 _I knew I was dreaming because I felt more...myself in this forest. And my pelt was light orange_ _instead_ _of the red-orange I was born with! Was I possessed_ _except_ _in my dreams? I would_ _soon_ _find out._

 _My heart stopped when across_ _from_ _me was a plump red-orange she-cat_ _with_ _bright green eyes that looked at me intently._

 _"Come, we have a lot_ _to_ _talk about." She smiled and her paw patted a spot next to her. I gulped and sat next to her._

 _"Who are you?" I immediately asked._

 _"My name is Redblossom." She answered. "When you woke in this dream, did_ _you_ _feel more like...yourself?"_

 _"_ _Yeah_ _I do feel more like myself!" I confirmed. "Why is that?"_

 _"I was a RiverClan warrior till I was killed saving all the_ _four_ _Clans you_ _now_ _know of." Redblossom explained. "StarClan expected me to join them,_ _but_ _I refused to leave the friends and family I love. So my spirit sensed and tracked_ _down_ _a Queen giving birth in your Tribe. My soul entered your_ _body_ _and your normal_ _orange_ _pelt_ _turned_ _into a bright red-orange_ _like_ _mine."_

 _"However, what happened was much more than simple reincarnation. Our appearances and minds_ _were_ _fused into one." Redblossom said. "_ _Beside_ _in our dreams,_ _we're_ fused."

 _I felt my blood run cold as I realized that the night would soon be_ _over_ _and I'd no_ _longer_ _be myself._

 _"Well how do we fix this?!" I gasped. "Does that_ _mean_ _that weird tom likes you? Because_ _I'm_ _not interested in_ _being_ _with him!"_

 _"_ _He's_ _not weird." Redblossom's nose twitched_. _"You don't like Flint right?"_

 _"Of course not!_ _He's_ _not really_ _a_ _nice cat." I scoffed._

 _"Then_ _let's_ _agree on one thing: we_ _keep_ _Flint away from us. Okay?" Redblossom suggested._

 _"Okay." I whispered._ _Soon_ _we_ _would_ _wake up as the same cat again._

 **One moon later, Oakpaw's POV**

"Oh my StarClan I'm going to become an APPRENTICE!"

"Sit still Owlkit! You're not going to look presentable if you struggle so much!" Mothleap complained.

"I don't need to look presentable to fight and hunt!" Owlkit protested. "All I need is the skills of a warrior!"

"And you watching her every move weirdo." I heard my sister whisper in my ear. I jumped and looked at Blossompaw annoyed.

"At least she's actually in this _Clan."_ I retorted, realizing a while ago that my sister fancied Sagepaw. "When our parents find out, they're going to lose it y'know."

"I told you! I just think of him as a friend!" Blossompaw lied, storming off like she'd usually do when I pointed out her forbidden feelings. What did she see in him anyway? He's so negative!

"That hunting patrol better come back soon!" Giselle growled in the Nursery. Turns out her and Ajax were so happy to be reunited that she was expecting their second litter only several sunrises later.

And Blazepaw began acting more normal in the past moon, except whenever Flyfur would try to talk to her she'd get very uncomfortable. It visibly hurt his feelings every time and eventually he stopped talking to her altogether.

"Is something wrong Oakpaw?"

I turned around to see my grandfather and leader Stonestar sit beside me with his concerned gaze.

"Does Flyfur not love Redblossom anymore? He's given up on talking to Blaze." I asked.

"He still does, he just knows that Redblossom is there somewhere but Blaze's feelings are extremely conflicted." Stonestar sighed. "I suggested that he let her think over her feelings."

How long would that take? I couldn't worry too much though, it was Owlkit's ceremony that was about to start!

"All of RiverClan come forth for an apprentice ceremony...well _someone's_ certainly ready to be an apprentice." Stonestar chuckled.

"Of course I am! I want to be the best warrior RiverClan has ever known!" Owlkit purred, puffing her chest.

"Well, your mother probably can't wait to be deputy again, right Mothleap?" Stonestar asked. Owlkit's mother nodded. "Owlkit, you are now known as Owlpaw. Petalstep, I hope you enjoy being a mentor as much as you enjoyed being an apprentice."

Owlpaw eagerly pressed her nose against Petalstep's before hopping around her new mentor.

"And for two apprentices to become warriors. Step forward Rainpaw and Marshpaw." Stonestar added

Unlike most mothers, Pebblebird didn't seem excited. It was almost as if she found them to be a _burden._ And we had no idea who their father was either.

"You two passed your final assessment with flying colors. Rainpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then you are now Rainsky. And Marshpaw, do you promise to defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Okay." Marshpaw scoffed, looking annoyed.

"Then you're now Marshcloud." Stonestar meowed ignoring her attitude. "May you two make RiverClan proud."

"Owlpaw! Rainsky! Marshcloud!"

"We will be going to the Gathering, and at the next sunrise Petalstep can take Owlpaw on the tour." Stonestar explained. "I will be bringing Mothleap, Rowanpelt, Voletooth, Songpool, Flyfur, Spidermoon, Sedgestep, Emberstem, Brambleblaze, Petalstep, Marshpaw, Blazepaw, Flintpaw, Oakpaw, Blossompaw, and Owlpaw."

"Yes!" Blossompaw purred.

"Unless Sagepaw isn't there." I growled, followed with my sister glaring at me.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" Blossompaw whined before joining the cats leaving the camp.

My mentor seemed to staring daggers at Sedgestep and Marshcloud who were joined at the hip and I stepped away from her to walk with Owlpaw.

"Why is your mentor so bitter?" Owlpaw whispered.

"She used to have a mate till they split up and I'm pretty sure that mate was Sedgestep." I explained.

"That makes sense, now that Marshcloud is a warrior they seemed to be publicly affectionate." Owlpaw agreed. "Sorry that you got her as a mentor."

"It's okay." _As long as you're here._

Blossompaw ran ahead of all of us onto the tree-bridge, and I knew it was because she smelled the scent of WindClan. I wasn't going to rat her out because I wasn't certain yet, but it was really hard not too.

After all, if she ends up expecting kits from Sagepaw when they're warriors it'd be too late.

"Blossompaw seems much more excited for Gatherings than usual." Mom purred obliviously. "So glad she's interested in the Clan affairs now."

I wasn't going to lie and agree that was why she was excited so I smiled and me and Owlpaw climbed onto the tree-bridge with her in front of me.

"Um...I'm not exactly crazy about trying to balance on this thing." Owlpaw gulped.

"Let me hold onto your tail and if you trip I'll keep you up OK?" I suggested.

"...OK." My teeth gently held onto her tail as we carefully walked across the tree-bridge. Several Clanmates hissed in annoyance but I ignored them.

"I hate this stupid tre-AAHH!" I heard Flintpaw fall into the water but kept going for Owlpaw's sake. Once we were on the island, me and Owlpaw saw Stonestar and Rowanpelt helping Flintpaw out of the water.

"What a mouse-brain." Owlpaw giggled.

Me and Owlpaw turned around to see the other three Clans already here and Lionpaw walked to my side.

"Hey Lionpaw, long time no see! How are ya?" I meowed.

"Great!" Lionpaw purred seeming more talkative than usual. "Badgerleap's kits became apprentices while we were gone! Thrushpaw and Hazelpaw are much more fun to hang with than my family thank StarClan!"

"That's good to know." I smiled. "I wonder how Hogpaw is doing. Wanna come with me to look for her Owlpaw?"

"Sure!" She replied.

 **Blazepaw's POV**

It felt weird being one cat but _not_ being one cat. At least thanks to Redblossom I can mentally label what these places are and know who some of the cats are.

Part of me wanted to be at Flyfur's side and part of me wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. But I now know who is definitely toxic to me.

"Blazepaw!" Flintpaw yowled running towards me. "Why didn't you tell me where you were my little flower-"

" _Don't_ call me that!" I hissed unsheathing my claws. "You stay away from me!"

"What?! Blazepaw I didn't even _do_ anything!" Flintpaw whimpered.

"How many time did I tell you I am not your mate?!" I pointed out. "And you ignored me! Listen...let me make this _very_ clear for you. I. Will. Never. Be. Your. Mate. _NEVER."_

The last word I emphasized was a little too loud and most of the cats at the Gathering were looking at the two of us. But I was just waiting for Flintpaw to finally understand and respect my wishes.

"...Blazepaw I think you're just going through something right now and-"

That was enough for me, I lifted one paw and slapped it across his cheek knocking him onto the ground. I could hear gasps and sensed Flyfur looking at me intently.

I looked at him and managed a smile.


	10. Her Second Kitting

**Two moons later, Oakpaw's POV**

"Can't believe Honeybreeze's litter of furry tyrants are becoming apprentices now." Owlpaw told me as we were sharing a squirrel in camp. "I thought I'd be escaping them when I became an apprentice."

"Well at least me and Blossompaw will become warriors soon." I sighed with relief.

After the incident I witnessed when Blazepaw smacked Flintpaw onto his butt, Stonestar made the tom clean the elder's den for the past two moons. He was infuriated that he was the one getting in trouble, but I'm surprised he didn't get worse punishment.

Giselle was to have kits anyday now and barely less than two moons ago Marshcloud moved into the Nursery expecting Sedgestep's kits. And because of that my mentor completely shut down and now Dawnwhisper was training both me and my sister when Emberstem can't get out of the warrior's den.

"All cats of RiverClan come forth for a ceremony for four new apprentices!"

Clumsily all four of Honeybreeze's kits jumped out of the Nursery and stood before Stonestar.

"Make Flyfur my mentor! He's so hot!" Iriskit squeaked.

"Oh my StarClan shut up Iriskit, no one else needs to hear your top 10 warrior crushes." Nightkit growled.

"See what I had to put up with?" Owlpaw sighed.

"Hush you kits, today is a very important day for you." Stonestar meowed. "Beekit, you are now Beepaw. Brownpelt, your first apprentice is been long overdue, but I hope it was worth it."

My Dad and Stonestar's son eagerly pressed his nose against his first apprentice. Stonestar gave Iriskit to Pebblebird, Creamkit to Birddapple, and Nightkit to Haytuft.

 _"AJAX!"_

"No surprise." Birddapple growled. "Way for my mom to interrupt something for me with her stupid kitting."

Rowanpelt ran out of the medicine cat's den with Morningpool walking not too far behind. They went into the Nursery where Giselle kept crying out.

Ajax looked happy and nervous as he stood outside the Nursery anticipating the birth of their kits with his tail swishing anxiously.

"More cats starting happy families with the cats they love." Flyfur sighed.

"It's not too late y'know." Birddapple purred, brushing her tail against his back. " _I_ have no mate and I'd love to have kits-"

"Don't you have an apprentice to train?" Flyfur hissed. "Unless you're just as lousy mentoring as you were being an apprentice."

Birddapple's fur stood on end angrily from his remark and she stormed off, with her apprentice following her. Wasn't she going to be there for her mother?

"Ajax?! You need to come here." Rowanpelt whispered urgently to the yet-to-be father. Ajax ran in and my heart raced.

I walked up to my parents who were nervously sitting in the warrior's den among several other warriors.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"I think something happened to Giselle or the kits." Mom suggested. "Ajax won't take it well whatever it is."

"NO! _GISELLE!"_ Ajax bellowed from the Nursery confirming the worst. I couldn't help but walk towards the Nursery to hear what happened.

"Ajax! You still have two surviving kits. We can find another Clan queen to nurse them till Marshcloud has her kits and-"

"NO! I'm taking them to a Queen I know in Twolegplace so they can survive away from this hellhole!" Ajax snarled, he picked up the two kits in his mouth and began to leave camp.

"Ajax, if they go too long without milk they could die!" Songpool meowed standing in his way.

"I'm not keeping them here you freak!" Ajax aimed a blow at Songpool and she ducked. Voletooth tackled Ajax viciously and shoved his face into the dirt.

"Voletooth!" Songpool gasped.

"He tried to hurt you!" Voletooth protested. "Listen here you low rat, Rowanpelt is going to find a queen to take care of them and you're _never goin_ g to see them again!"

"Voletooth!"

"Fine, he can pick them from the Clan when they're weaned. But till then you'll be out of our fur got it?" Voletooth hissed lifting Ajax's face out of the dirt.

"Why are you so tightly wound about me almost hurting your friend?" Ajax muttered.

"You didn't just try to hurt my best friend, you tried to hurt my _mate."_ Voletooth spat. "Now get out!"

Ajax hissed and bolted out of the camp while Rowanpelt took the two kits and him and Morningpool set off to find a nursing Queen.

"Songpool, I realized something." Voletooth meowed. "Life is so quick, one moment Ajax and Giselle were happy together and the next moment he was running away from her dead body...and I want us to have more kits."

"That's sweet Voletooth but how? We can't _make_ kits like a tom and she-cat can." Songpool meowed.

"I've been talking to Misha and she told me that Queens in Twolegplace get their kits given away to Twolegs." Voletooth explained. "So we could find a Queen that is willing to let us adopt her kits!"

"What if we get attacked? Twolegplace isn't exactly over the Queen-Napping Patrol." Songpool meowed.

"Well, Oakpaw and Blossompaw are due for an assessment by now." Stonestar joined in the conversation. "Oakpaw? You managed to bring your journeying cats there and back in one piece, so taking these two should be easy."

"One thing...could Owlpaw come with?" I asked.

"Well if you want." Stonestar chuckled. Owlpaw eagerly jumped into the air and ran to my side.

"So what do you say Songpool?" Voletooth purred leaning in closer.

"Yes." Songpool replied. "I want to have more kits with you."

"I'm gonna have siblings!" Spottedpelt cheered. "You three better keep my moms safe!"

"Of course we will, no one will be able to get through me!" Blossompaw eagerly unsheathed her claws and swiped the air to show off.

"If you three come back successfully, I think I'll make you warriors." Stonestar purred.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nightpaw growled. "Owlpaw's only been an apprentice for two moons! And they've only been apprentices for four moons!"

"This could be a dangerous task and they've shown me they're _mature_ and _skilled_ enough to become warriors." Stonestar pointed out. "And as your leader I know that better than you do."

"It's completely ridiculous." Irispaw pouted.

"We're going to Twolegplace now." Songpool announced with Voletooth at her side, both she-cats seemed to be glowing with excitement and I prayed to StarClan that we come back happily with their adopted kits.


	11. Over and Over Again

**"I promise it won't get broken**  
 **We'll never forget this moment**  
 **It will stay brand new**  
 **'Cause I'll love you**  
 **Over and over again."**  
 ** _-Nathan Sykes, Over and Over Again_**

* * *

"This way." Misha meowed as she lead Voletooth and Songpool deeper into Twolegplace with me protecting them on the left side, Blossompaw on the right, and Owlpaw from behind.

As expected, kittypets stayed in their homes but fortunately Misha was once good friends with many of them.

"Gigi constantly has litters and given the season she should have young kits." Misha explained as we reached a fence. "Follow me."

All of jumped onto the fence and onto the other side with Blossompaw distancing herself from me and Owlpaw. Still angry that I know she likes Sagepaw of course.

Misha pawed the cat door and a fluffy brown tabby she-cat came out.

"Hey Misha!" Gigi asked, them her fur ruffled once she noticed the rest of us. "What are you doing with _them?"_

"Voletooth and Songpool, these two she-cats beside me want kits and I was hoping you have weaned kits?" Misha asked hopefully. Gigi then realized why we were here and was no longer tense.

"Oh of course!" Gigi purred. "My Twolegs just need to see you leave with them so they know they weren't killed."

"Wouldn't they be upset that we're taking them?" Songpool asked nervously.

"Not at all!" Gigi meowed. "It's not like it's going to be my last litter! I have three kits in my bed. You can all come in!"

"I'll protect the cat door." Blossompaw said.

"Fine, your loss." I growled. Personally I wanted to see the touching moment Voletooth and Songpool would share when they see the kits, and I knew Owlpaw would want to as well.

We entered Gigi's Twoleg nest and saw a big fluffy bed where three kits looked at us. Songpool's eyes softened and she rushed over to them. The first kit was a dark brown she-kit with a white star on her forehead, a grey and white she-kit, and a cream-colored tom.

"They're adorable!" Songpool purred leaning against Voletooth.

"My kits always are." Gigi purred. "My Twolegs were going to give them away soon anyway. Would you two like to take them?"

"We'd love to." Voletooth replied. I was looking down at the kits when Owlpaw joined me.

"What will you name them?" Owlpaw asked Voletooth and Songpool.

"The brown kit Thornkit."

"The grey and white kit Pigeonkit."

"And the cream kit Fiercekit-"

" _Voletooth."_

"Oh _fine,_ how about Softkit?" Voletooth suggested.

"You know me so well~" Songpool purred. "Let's take these three to camp. And Voletooth?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

 **Blazepaw's POV**

"Good job Blazepaw! That was a very good catch!" My mentor Spidermoon purred as I stood in front of her with a dead squirrel in my mouth. I had also caught two voles and I had Redblossom's hunting skill to thank for it.

Blaze contributed nothing in the fusion.

"You've caught on really quickly Blazepaw. I'll be talking to Stonestar about your final assessment soon." Spidermoon told me.

"Will I have to take it with Flintpaw?" I asked nervously. Flintpaw had been glaring at me and giving me _other_ weird looks recently reminding me even more that he's toxic.

"No. Y'see...he's got a long way to go before he can become a warrior." Spidermoon explained. "If he becomes one at all."

"What do you mean?" I was surprised, if he didn't become a warrior what would that make him?

"He's been very bitter and he's letting his negative emotions get the best of him instead of learning how to serve RiverClan." Spidermoon explained. "I've never seen an apprentice act like this before...I'm glad I have you instead of him."

"Thanks Spidermoon." I meowed before we began heading back to camp...

Should've known that Flintpaw was overhearing us.

Once I came back with Spidermoon I saw Oakpaw, Blossompaw, and Owlpaw sitting before Stonestar and Mothleap while Voletooth and Songpool were in the Nursery with their new kits.

I felt pride knowing they were Redblossom's nephew and niece finally becoming warriors.

 **Oakpaw's POV**

"I never thought I'd become a warrior this quickly." Owlpaw said to her mother. "Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Honestly with your dedication and curiosity I think you were ready as soon as you became an apprentice." Mothleap purred. Heroneyes was by her side and they looked at their daughter with pride.

"Owlpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" Stonestar asked.

"I do."

"Then you are now Owlmask, may you hunt and serve RiverClan for many seasons." Stonestar purred.

Blossompaw then became Blossomheart, a warrior name I knew she did not deserve. It hurt that me and my sister were falling out, but today was my warrior ceremony. It was about me and only me.

"Oakpaw, do you promise to protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"Always Stonestar." I meowed.

"I never had a doubt my grandson." Stonestar meowed. "You are now Oakbranch, and may you prove yourself right over and over again."

" _Oakbranch! Blossomheart! Owlmask!"_ The whole Clan chanted, with my parents shouting the loudest. My mom and dad leaned against each other still in love after all these moons.

"When I say it's time for your vigil, you three must cease all talking. But you may talk till then." Stonestar explained. "Now go enjoy your new warrior lives. You three deserve it."

"Not right away they don't." Flintpaw growled bitterly. I turned to see his sharp amber eyes glaring at me, what was his problem?

"I'm proud of you Oakbranch." Flyfur meowed slightly happy. Being so close yet so far from Redblossom was still really hard on him. I rubbed my tail on his shoulder in reassurance before joining Owlmask to eat.

Honeybreeze's kits greedily grabbed a huge fish before me and Owlmask could reach the fresh-kill pile. Most likely because they're still sour that we became warriors early.

"Y'know, I find warrior life very rewarding." Owlmask started saying. "But even I want to have my own mate and maybe kits someday."

Is she about to ask what I think she is?! I continued looking at her expecting her to say it.

"Well...I guess what I mean to say is-"

" _Vigil_ _is_ _starting!"_ Mothleap yowled. I sighed in disappointment and the three of us walked to the border of camp to stand vigil.


	12. A True Warrior's Sacrifice Part 1

**"Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death."**  
 ** _-Omar N. Bradley_**

* * *

 **Blazepaw's POV**

I caught a squirrel with ease feeling my heart anticipate the final assessment that was coming anyday now. Especially since I've seen Spidermoon talking to our leader.

I heard a sound in the bushes...what was it?

Suddenly I felt some creature knock me on the ground off my four paws and landed on top of me and snarled. Flintpaw?!

"I heard your conversation with your stupid rock-brained mentor!" Flintpaw snapped. "I never wanted to be a warrior! I just wanted to be with _you!_ But you just wanted to be _'friends'!_ You disgusting spoiled she-cat! _I'm_ the only one who will ever want you! And I'm going to show it to you-"

"You're not going to be showing anything."

I was shocked to see Oakbranch arrive. Why did he think he could take on Flintpaw? He'd tear him apart!

Flintpaw suddenly leaped off my back and dived straight for Oakbranch and slammed him into a tree. Oakbranch shoved him off and Flintpaw charged at him again.

 _"HELP!"_ I screamed.

"You shut up!" Flintpaw growled before he leaped at me. Oakbranch ran in front of me and took the attack and Flintpaw slashed his left eye.

Oakbranch gave a heart-stopping scream of agony as his left eye starting gushing blood. But he didn't stop, he slashed his claws across Flintpaw's throat and pushed him aside.

"Augh! Blaze...paw help me!" Flintpaw gasped over the blood gushing from his throat. But I didn't move.

Flintpaw was finally dead.

 **Oakbranch's POV**

I put a paw over my left eye and hissed in pain before I collapsed. But I saved Blazepaw from being forced on by Flintpaw and protected Redblossom for Flyfur. That was enough.

 _"Oakbranch!"_ I heard Blazepaw cry. But the world was fading...disappearing...into a darkness that was welcoming me and my injured self.

I felt several paws on my fur and knew other cats had arrived. Then I saw Owlmask's...gentle _beautiful_ eyes. Oh how I loved those eyes.

 _"Oakbranch!_ _Don't_ _go please! I need you!"_ Owlmask yowled. Or maybe it was just my imagination, no cat truly needed me. Everyone would live another sunrise after sunrise without me. What mattered was that I saved the Crimson Heroine.

And that alone made me proud as I finally gave in to the darkness.

 **Flyfur's POV**

"Oakbranch! _Please no_ my baby!" Spidermoon sobbed prodding his face desperately. "Stonestar he's passed out! We need to get him to camp!"

Spidermoon and Owlmask put Oakbranch on their backs and fast walked back to camp. I was surprised to feel Blazepaw lean against my pelt.

"He did it for you and Redblossom y'know." Blazepaw meowed.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked.

"No, but I could see a determination that was more than just protecting a cat from a monster." Blazepaw explained. "Redblossom still loves you, she's never stopped."

"And who are you then?" I asked, where is my flower in Blazepaw?

"I'm Blaze and Redblossom... _fused int_ o one cat." She tried to explain. "Blaze isn't interested in you but Redblossom wants to be with you again."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked.

"It's a big deal...I've never heard of two cats minds fusing from a reincarnation." Blazepaw admitted. "Just please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I still love Redblossom too and I'll never stop waiting for her." I said. But how would she come back to me as 100% her? I'd have to ask Rowanpelt to seek StarClan about that.

"You can't have her." Blazepaw growled defensively.

"Wait what?" I hissed. "If she wants to be with me why wouldn't we become mates?"

"I...it was nothing." Blazepaw sighed before running back to camp. Things seemed a lot more complicated than the nice carefree days me and Redblossom were apprentices, and I had no idea if I'd actually get to be with Redblossom again.

It hurt my heart but I wouldn't give up.

 **Oakbranch's POV**

Oh great StarClan I'm still alive?! I felt my paws brush against the dirt and herbs and knew I was in the medicine cat's den. Would my sister even visit me? She had to, she wasn't that cold towards me.

I heard a gasp of delight and a nose nuzzle me. That wasn't Blossomheart was it? I realized that it wasn't her, but it was someone even better. _Owlmask._

"You're awake!" Owlmask purred. "I was afraid you wouldn't wake up in time for the Gathering!"

"How long was I out?" I muttered, my vision still mostly black.

"Only two sunrises thank StarClan." Owlmask answered. "Oakbranch, how're you feeling?"

"Really blurry for some reason." I answered. I noticed Owlmask put a paw over her mouth and looked away.

"Rowanpelt I thought he knew..." Owlmask whispered. Thought I knew what?

"Oh Oaky my son!" I heard Mom shout before she and Dad entered the medicine cat's den with me and Owlmask. "Never go out in harm's way again!"

"He's a warrior, he's going to get hurt again." Rowanpelt pointed out. "But he was extremely brave I have to admit."

"Yeah he even lost-"

"Morningpool not now." Brownpelt meowed sternly. How could I have lost anything? I'm alive!

"How long before Rowanpelt takes the poultice wrap off my left eye?" I asked. Silence. "Well?"

"Oakbranch I took the wrap off a sunrise ago while you were still unconscious." Rowanpelt finally said.

"You're still one of the bravest warriors in this Clan Oakbranch. Redblossom would be proud of you." Spidermoon meowed sympathetically.

"Haha Rowanpelt funny joke. Now take the wrap off my eye please." I muttered.

"Oakbranch I don't make jokes." Rowanpelt pointed out.

Then I saw that Stonestar was hearing the whole thing as he joined the slightly crowded medicine cat's den.

"Oakbranch, Rowanpelt isn't kidding. There's no medicine wrap on your left eye." Stonestar explained. "You lost your left eye when you bravely protected Blazepaw from Flintpaw and then he clawed that side of your face. You can't see there anymore."


	13. A True Warrior's Sacrifice Part 2

**"Unrequited love is a ridiculous state, and it makes those in it behave ridiculously."**  
 ** _-Cassandra Clare_**

* * *

 **Oakbranch's POV**

"Oh." Was all I said. Well, that was better than being dead...I think.

"Oakbranch I'm so-"

"No no, it's fine. I should've expected that to happen." I sighed. "I'm not moving to the elder's den though."

"Don't worry, no one asked you to." Stonestar reassured me. "But of course hunting with one eye is going to take some getting used to I imagine."

"But I'll help you." Owlmask purred. I managed to get up and nuzzle her gratefully. "You actually don't have to go to the Gathering next sunrise if you don't-"

"No it's okay." I put my paw on Owlmask's silky paw. "I might need some time before I hunt but I can go to the Gathering."

"There's one more cat that'd like to thank you." Stonestar told me before he moved out of the way. Blazepaw entered the medicine cat's den.

"This needs to be a private conversation please." Blazepaw said. All the other cats left including the medicine cats.

"Oakbranch, Redblossom wanted to thank you for saving her... _my_ life." Blazepaw explained.

"How did she tell you that?" I asked.

"Um...well that's why I wanted a private conversation." Blazepaw said nervously. "Blaze and Redblossom are _me._ Like a fusion."

 _"Wow."_ I gasped. "Why don't you tell the medicine cats this? I'm sure they could find a way to separate you two."

 _"I_ _don't_ _want_ _to be_ _separated!"_ Blazepaw hissed before her eyes widened. "I...I mean...I gotta go! Don't say anything to anybody!"

Blazepaw ran back to the apprentice's den and I heard a familiar voice in our camp.

"H-hey, we're ShadowClan cats and we were hoping you'd let us stay here please."

It's Lionpaw! I ran out of the medicine cat's den to see him with a dark gray and white tom with amber eyes and a dark brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes as well.

"I'm Lionbelly and this tom...is my mate Thrushfrost and this is his sister Hazelshade." Lionbelly explained. "And that's the reason why we're here. Once Shallowstar learned of our relationship he banned me and Thrushfrost from ShadowClan and Hazelshade joined us."

"I can't believe how many of them hate gay cats!" Hazelshade snarled. "Mom begged for me to stay but didn't care what happens to my brother! They don't deserve us, but we need to stay in a Clan."

"You should let them stay." I told Stonestar. "Lionbelly is my cousin after all."

"All right." Stonestar meowed. "I believe that your intentions are genuinely to find a safe Clan to live in. "Nightpaw! Irispaw! Will you two show these new warriors around camp?"

"Seriously? Irispaw is just going to keep going on about how hot Flyfur is!" Nightpaw groaned as he and his sister walked to their leader.

"Don't forget how hot Spottedpelt is and how hot...wow this ShadowClan she-cat ain't looking bad herself." Irispaw winked at Hazelshade.

"Oh for StarClan's sake just have Beepaw and Creampaw do it!" Nightpaw huffed annoyed. "If anyone needs me I'm going to eat a bunch of poppy seeds."

"It's okay Stonestar, we'll figure our way around here ourselves." Hazelshade meowed. "C'mon toms, let's find us a cozy area in their warrior's den."

"Do I have to eat fish?" Lionbelly complained as the three of them began heading towards the dens.

"You can chew on reeds instead." Hazelshade joked. "Brother? What's wrong?"

"ShadowClan is going to lose it at the Gathering because you moved to RiverClan." Thrushfrost whispered. "You were one of their best hunters."

"Let them lose it, they can't hurt you with me and RiverClan protecting you two." Hazelshade pointed out puffing her chest. "Now let's go find the warrior's den, I'm _exhausted."_

 **Narrator's POV**

Blazepaw was resting in the apprentice's den trying to get some sleep when she saw Beepaw, Creampaw, and Irispaw dragging Nightpaw's sleeping body into the apprentice's den.

"He ate a _lot o_ f poppy seeds." Beepaw gasped. "Irispaw were you annoying him again?"

"He's just jealous that he doesn't find a lot of cats hot like _I_ do." Irispaw smirked. "What about you Blazepaw? Anyone you have the hots for?"

"Uh...nope." Blazepaw lied before she turned over and fell asleep as fast as possible.

 **Blaze's POV**

 _"What were you thinking telling Flyfur he can't have me?" Redblossom scolded me. "And that you didn't want to be separated from me? If there's someway we can be two cats you can finally have your own life!"_

 _"I_ _don't_ _know! Maybe I was_ _saying_ _he can't have_ me?" _I lied. But I didn't_ _want_ _to_ _be separated from Redblossom! She_ _was_ _so_ _great_ _and amazing and_ _she's_ _accomplished so much! And me...?_

 _I hated myself._

 _"Well tomorrow I_ _think_ _we should talk_ _to_ _the_ _medicine cats_ _so_ _we can_ _find_ _a way_ _to_ _be ourselves outside of_ _our_ _dreams._ _" Redblossom decided._

 _"Our fused form_ _can't_ _do anything unless we both agree on it!_ _So_ _no." I growled stubbornly. "...Redblossom?_ _Please_ _don't_ _give me the silent treatment...okay we'll_ _talk_ _to_ _them_ _the_ _sunrise after the Gathering!_ "

 _"Thank_ _you_ _very much." Redblossom_ _sighed_ _with_ _relief. "This will be just as much good_ _for_ _you as it is for me I promise."_

 _She_ _didn't_ _understand that_ _what_ _she just said was a lie. What would I_ _even_ _have_ _left_ _when_ _I'm_ _no longer fused_ _with_ _Redblossom? Seeing her_ _every_ _day_ _with_ _Flyfur as they settle down with kits? Living every sunrise as a nobody?_

 _And_ _I know_ _it's_ _stupid! And that she'll_ _never_ _feel the same way but I can't help my unrequited_ _feelings._ _Yes_ _, that is the reason_ _that_ _I refuse to let Flyfur have her, and the reason I don't want_ _her_ _to have_ _her_ _own body back._

 **Narrator's POV**

 _It_ _was_ _tragic unrequited love._

 _Like_ _Romeo's feelings for Rosaline._

 _Like a peasant for her Queen._

 _Like so many more souls_ _that_ _felt love_ _that_ _they very well knew would never_ _be_ _returned..._

 _Blaze_ _was in love with Redblossom._


	14. Hatred Hidden in the Shadows

**"Every sin carries its own punishment."**  
 ** _-American Proverb_**

 **Oakbranch's POV**

* * *

The next moon Stonestar and many of us climbed onto the tree-bridge for the Gathering expecting an extremely angry ShadowClan waiting for us. If they even know about Hazelshade staying with us.

"This is so cool, our first of many Gatherings!" Beepaw purred to his siblings. "Hey One-Eye, was Blazepaw really lying about being sick?"

 _"Beepaw!_ That is extremely rude!" Mothleap hissed in a scolding tone. "His name is Oakbranch and he sacrificed that eye for the sake of our Clan. That's a lot more I can say than for _you."_

Beepaw growled irritated and embarrassed before he ran ahead of me, knocking me over. I closed my eye awaiting the frigid cold water below when I felt teeth grasp my scruff and pull me back onto the tree-bridge.

"Phoo, I gotta start gaining muscle if I'm gonna have to pull you up every time!" Owlmask joked, nuzzling my face. "Let's get to the Island before cats complain about us holding up the line."

I could tell in her sharp gaze that she was really mad at Beepaw but she was staying happy for my sake. She probably just feels sympathetic.

I sighed as we walked ahead to the Gathering where ShadowClan and WindClan were waiting. Jioveheart was glaring while Shallowstar and Ivyheart were in a heated argument that they were trying to hide by speaking in angry whispers. I totally expected them to be mad.

What I didn't expect was Blossomheart to be _missing_ as soon as I stepped paw onto the Island! Great StarClan! I should've known since her and Sagepaw are warriors now! I got to stop those two from screwing each other or my sister will be _screwed!_

I ran off without a word and used my nose frantically to find my sister's scent and my heart dropped once I smelled her and Sagepaw's scents intertwined. _Great!_

I leaped towards the scent and saw Sagepaw and Blossomheart laying together peacefully looking asleep. That is till I knocked my paw into a bush, making the two jump.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" I growled. "There are many single toms in RiverClan and you choose to mate with him!"

"Many single toms? _Really?_ Like ugly Flintwhisker? Ugly Snailstep? Heartbroken Flyfur? Those are the only single warrior toms in RiverClan!" Blossomheart snapped. "Besides you and our Grandfather, but let's face it. You and Owlmask are probably going to screw anytime now."

"W-what?" I stammered. "That's not the point! You two did _mate!_ Your snappy attitude isn't going to be so snappy when I tell Stonestar!"

Blossomheart's eyes widened and I looked behind me to see Owlmask listening intently.

"Hooooow much of that did you hear?" I laughed nervously.

"I can't _believe_ that you're breaking the Warrior code!" Owlmask gasped at Blossomheart. I was relieved that she didn't overhear the part about us screwing. "I'm telling Stonestar!"

"Yeah, will that make you feel good you little tattle-tale? You two are made for each other. Hope ruining your sister's life feels good on your conscious." Blossomheart scoffed. "C'mon Sagefur, let's get back to the Gathering."

Sagefur glared at me before the two walked away leaving me and Owlmask cringing from the smell of lust that they left behind.

"They were _mating?"_ Owlmask's eyes squinted and she put a paw over her nose. "Let's go tell Stonestar and Icestar so they can keep those two in line...are you OK?"

"She's going to hate me more than she already does now." I sighed.

"She needs to understand that the Warrior code is _important._ The rules are there for a reason." Owlmask's face softened and she placed a paw on my face. "This is for her own good Oakbranch. Being a dedicated warrior is more important than other things cats may want. She'll understand."

How could I say no to that? We headed back to the Gathering where Ivyheart was looking at Shallowstar angrily as he stood confidently on his branch. I was grateful that Icestar hadn't got on the tree yet and we approached her.

"Icestar? Um...we caught your warrior Sagefur being intimate with one of our warriors...Blossomheart." Owlmask explained. Icestar didn't look surprised but looked extremely annoyed.

"I _knew_ that fool was daydreaming about somebody. I didn't think it was a cat in WindClan but now I have proof." Icestar narrowed her eyes. "Thank you, I'll make sure he doesn't leave camp on his own."

"Well, that was easy." Owlmask purred. "Alright, let's go tell Stonestar!"

"Um...I think I might have Greencough." I lied, followed by several fake coughs. Owlmask rolled her eyes at me.

"You don't have to go with me, I'll go tell him myself." Owlmask booped her nose against mine before walking towards Stonestar. Blossomheart walked over in front of Owlmask with panicked eyes.

"Please don't do this! What do you want? My fresh-kill? Leadership? Oakbranch? I'll give you all of those just _please_ don't tell Stonestar!" Blossomheart pleaded. Owlmask just walked around her dismissing what she said and whispered in Stonestar's ear.

Was it wrong that I loved that unwavering personality of her's? In this moment where my sister would be in deep trouble...probably.

Stonestar's eyes widened and then he scowled, and in that moment I knew the deed was done. Owlmask walked away and sat next to me as the leaders finally took their places on their branches.

"Oatfeather had two she-kits and a tom. And our Clan have been living peacefully. Tawnystar?" Icestar meowed looking to the ThunderClan leader.

"Dewdust has retired and I appointed-"

 _"WASPWING! WOO! WOO!"_ Hailflower shouted excitedly interrupting his leader. "She did it! That's my girl yo! _Yeah!_ Waspwing is the _freaking_ deputy of ThunderClan and-"

 _"Are you done?"_ Tawnystar snarled. "Shut your mouth you stupid unholy freak of nature."

Hailflower nudged Waspwing with a stupid grin on his face and she rolled her eyes but showed a small smile.

"Anyway, Waspwing is the new deputy of ThunderClan." Tawnystar confirmed. "Mintleaf has also moved into the Nursery with Scorchspots's kits. Stonestar?"

"We have new warriors and apprentices: Oakbranch, Owlmask, Beepaw, Irispaw, Nightpaw, and Creampaw." Stonestar announced. My heart raced with dread as I realized he didn't say Blossomheart's name at all, the horror racing through my head drowned out the chants of the other cats. "And Marshcloud has moved into the Nursery expecting kits. Shallowstar?"

I saw Emberstem's tail swishing angrily at that last announcement.

"Funny you didn't mention you have one of our best warriors in your Clan." Shallowstar growled, his eyes glinting. "Hazelshade was it? Listen, you have one chance to bring her here and fork her over back to us or else."

"If you're willing to take Lionbelly and Thrushfrost back as well I'll bring them here." Stonestar told him.

"So no? Awesome! _ShadowClan is declaring war on RiverClan!"_ Shallowstar yowled with glee. "Every last warrior of yours will be a rotting corpse when we're done with you! Our new warriors have been anticipating shedding blood for moons! But you can avoid this if you just give up Hazelshade..."

"We're not afraid of you." Stonestar growled. "This is because you banished two of your own warriors and Thrushfrost's sister cares about them more. Hate is never the answer Shallowstar."

"Hate is _always_ the answer!" Shallowstar cackled. "ThunderClan? WindClan? Want to join us on this gory fun?"

"RiverClan didn't do anything but accept cats that shouldn't have been banished in the first place. No." Icestar growled.

"Our Clan is still recovering from their _vicious_ attack moons ago." Tawnystar spat. "Otherwise I would, but for the good of my Clan I can't."

"Oh well, the fun will just go on without you two." Shallowstar meowed. "Is there anything else someone wants to say before the Gathering is over? No, great!"

Shallowstar walked towards the tree-bridge victoriously when Ivyheart blocked his way.

"You never should've banned those two, let alone force their sister to return because you think she's more valuable." Ivyheart growled. "We're no longer mates Shallowstar, I've had enough of your selfishness."

"Cool, I've been mating with Breezespirit anyway." Shallowstar laughed before pushing the shocked she-cat out of the way. Every other Clan cat looked shocked at his spiteful attitude as his ShadowClan cats followed, including a sleek black she-cat with blue eyes that stuck her tongue out at Ivyheart. Who I assumed was Breezespirit.

Sagefur began walking towards Blossomheart to say goodbye when Icestar sank her claws into his tail.

"If you value your Clan I suggest you come back with _me."_ Icestar hissed. Sagefur nodded nervously and followed his leader. RiverClan soon got on the tree-bridge and Blossomheart immediately followed not wanting to be scolded at the Island as well.

Of course when we got back to RiverClan, Stonestar beckoned every cat to hear what he had to say.

"ShadowClan has decided to fight us to get Hazelshade back, so the apprentices and our warriors will be practicing battle moves. Three warriors will also be watching our camp at night since that might be the perfect opportunity for them to strike." Stonestar announced, then he looked at Blossomheart. "And now, for a cat that has been breaking the Warrior code."

Oh dear StarClan.

* * *

 **An exciting announcement for fans of this series and the AngelClan series: There is now a Tumblr blog for this series and the AngelClan series! And after the first installment of the AngelClan series and this installment is over, I will post a link on the Tumblr blog to the Ultimate Guide I'm working on which will have a link to a Spotify playlist for both series!**

 **The Ultimate guide will include vivid descriptions for all main characters and some for supporting and reoccurring characters! It will also contain a table of contents and a Archive with links for all the installments of both series!  
**

 **The Tumblr blog is called _omegawarriorseries_ , if you look it up the blog should be the first result. If you have Tumblr, follow it and ask to get notifications for if it makes a post! **

**Also for someone who asked my favorite characters in this series is Redblossom, Songpool, and Owlmask. Thanks for all this story's attention!**


	15. The Battle for Hazelshade Part 1

**"While seeking revenge, dig two graves - one for yourself."**  
 _ **-Douglas Horton**_

"Blossomheart?" Stonestar's cold blue eyes landed on my sister. "Do you want to tell RiverClan what you did or shall I?"

"I didn't do anything." Blossomheart tried to lie but she was visibly shaking. I immediately felt sympathy for our parents when I looked at their devastated expressions.

"Owlmask told me she caught you with a WindClan warrior. And if you don't admit it now I will tell the whole Clan the _details_ of you two meeting." Stonestar growled. "I don't take my cats breaking the code lightly Blossomheart."

"Owlmask is lying! She just doesn't like me because I've been ignoring her mate!" Blossomheart hissed.

"Owlmask doesn't have a mate so you just lied yourself. And do you really expect me to think one of my most honest and dedicated warriors is lying to me?" Stonestar asked. "Owlmask caught you two after you _mated_ with that WindClan warrior."

The whole Clan gasped mostly in horror and all the apprentices except for Blazepaw who was in the apprentice's den started hissing at Blossomheart. A lot of warriors glared at her as well.

"I will not punish you, but if I hear of this again you won't step paw in RiverClan territory ever again. And if I see you talking to him you will be punished. Mothleap will go to WindClan at next sunrise to let him know." Stonestar decided. "However I will not stop other cats from treating you wrongly. It is your fault after all. Mothleap, please decide the cats in three's that will be protecting the RiverClan camp tonight. Clan dismissed."

If she sees him again that's what will happen?! I got up to confront Stonestar when Mothleap approached me.

"I have several trios planned to watch the camp. You, Owlmask, and Willowtail will be going after Applefrost, Birddapple, and Snailstep. When the moon is about to fall under the trees go get Voletooth, Flyfur, and Brambleblaze so they can watch." Mothleap explained.

Mothleap left to talk to other warriors to stand guard when I felt something press against me and I jumped away only for it to be Owlmask.

"It's so awesome that I get to be part of watching out for ShadowClan!" Owlmask squealed. "If they do attack I hope it's during our watch! I'll send them running through the moors!"

I on the other paw didn't exactly look forward to it. I looked over toward the apprentice's den to see Blazepaw putting her paws over her head. Earlier she was dismissing it to other cats as a headache but I knew better. It probably had something to do with Redblossom.

"Let's get something quick for the fresh-kill pile before we sleep." I suggested to Owlmask before we went to get a fish just big enough for the two of us.

As we ate I watched as other cats took their portions of fresh-kill and their was a small fish left when Blossomheart walked to the pile.

Then Brambleblaze took the fish and swallowed it in one bite.

"You're not eating tonight." Brambleblaze stated. "You certainly can't hunt by yourself either because you can't leave camp without it being suspicious."

Blossomheart crouched down prepared to strike.

 _"Go ahead, I dare you." Brambleblaze challenged her with a smirk. Blossomheart scowled and chose to walk away. "Yeah, that's what I thought."_

I could hear my sister's stomach growl before she walked sadly into the warrior's den, her tail toward the ground. Then I heard Owlmask sigh.

"Doing what's right is certainly not easy." Owlmask repeated. "I never wanted other cats to treat your sister bad. You must think I'm heartless."

"I don't think that." I reassured her. "It was tough just letting it happen."

* * *

I was asleep when I felt a paw lightly tap me and it was Applefrost smirking. Then when I actually woke up I realized it was because I was spooning Owlmask.

"Don't say anything." I told her, my face heating up. Applefrost just shrugged before she sprawled over to sleep. I moved away from Owlmask and prodded her awake. Willowtail was already waiting for us.

Willowtail took off to protect the area of our border towards half-bridge, I decided to watch at the border towards the Island, and Owlmask decided to watch the border towards WindClan territory.

Of course being by my lonesome was getting really boring after a while so I decided to visit Owlmask. Should I pretend to be a ShadowClan cat? Nah, she'd probably beat me to a limp sack of fur and bones before she'd realize it was me.

I walked up to Owlmask much more slowly so she could notice my scent and I walked to her side.

"Any ShadowClan cats?" I asked. Owlmask shook her head.

"Y'know, I'm so happy to be a warrior and be protecting RiverClan. I almost hope those ShadowClan cats show up." Owlmask chuckled. She shivered and leaned against me. "I'm a bit cold."

"Mmm." I responded absently, looking into her eyes. We leaned our heads against each other and felt each other's heartbeat. My pelt hottened as I felt Owlmask's tail rest on my shoulder.

Once the sounds of many quiet pawsteps could be heard, Owlmask pulled away and turned to face where the sound was coming from.

Many cats leaped into view at the same time. Breezespirit noticed us and ran towards Owlmask.

 _"GO BACK TO THE CLAN! **NOW!"**_ Owlmask screamed before she shoved me away and leaped at Breezespirit. Two other ShadowClan warriors raked their claws across Owlmask's sides and then another slammed into her full force, sending her flying into the ground.

 _"Go!"_ Owlmask gasped desperately. "I don't matter Oakbranch! _Hurry for StarClan's sake!"_

 _"You do matter!"_ I cried. "I'll come back for you!"

Listening to her was the best thing I could do. I sprinted back to camp before yelling that ShadowClan was coming. I waited for a few moments till I could see warriors sprint out of the warrior's den and Stonestar bolt out of his den.

"Somebody come with me to help Owlmask!" I yelled. Mothleap and Heroneyes followed me and I felt my heart slamming frantically against my chest. What if she was dead? What if some ShadowClan tom was assaulting her? No...no...

 _ **NO!**_

I broke into a deadly sprint. If they were going to try and kill Owlmask, they deserved a violent death too. I saw a dark grey shaggy tom slashing Owlmask's face and at that point she was defending the blows with less power.

I slammed into him making sure to aim right at the center of his ribs. I heard his airless gasp as he fell over hardly moving. I slammed my paw onto his neck and unsheathed my claws, feeling his body pulse with life beneath my paw. My mind screamed to end him.

"Oakbranch! He's learned his lesson...for now at least." Mothleap reassured me. "Let him go."

"Get out of here." I spat at the tom. He scrambled up to his paws and ran back to his camp. I immediately turned to Owlmask and pressed my face against her shoulder only to feel blood. I began licking as much of it off as I can when Mothleap put her paw on my shoulder.

"We'll take her back, RiverClan needs you to fight." Mothleap told me. I felt reluctance tug at me but these were Owlmask's parents.

I ran back to camp where I saw Sedgestep and Voletooth desperately fighting off four ShadowClan cats from entering the Nursery. Voletooth slashed her claws across a ShadowClan tom's face and he fell back. Unfortunately two ShadowClan apprentices took his place and leaped at Voletooth. My heart dropped when one ShadowClan cat entered the Nursery. _**Songpool's kits!**_

I ran toward the Nursery when I felt a cat leap on top of me and smile with her sharp teeth and orange eyes. I couldn't believe it.

 _"Emberstem?!"_


	16. The Battle for Hazelshade Part 2

**"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't."**  
 ** _-Caleb Carr_**

* * *

"Who else would it be?" Emberstem laughed. "Don't worry, Sharpbrook isn't going to touch Songpool's kits. He's just gonna kill Marshcloud and make Sedgestep suffer!"

"Was he your mate?" I asked, trying to get her to relax so I can escape.

"Yes, he wanted kits so badly but I _hate_ kits!" Emberstem growled. "He told me no matter what he'd still love me for _me!_ But before that dreadful she-cat was even born he broke up with me! _ME!_ And he dares to take another mate and impregnate her to hurt me! NO!"

Emberstem leaped off my back and tackled Sedgestep before he could enter the Nursery. Her eyes widened when she saw Voletooth pulling Sharpbrook out of the Nursery and was beating him senseless.

"Wait! I wasn't touching your mate!" Sharpbrook protested. Voletooth shoved him away and snarled, scaring the ShadowClan tom back to his camp. I got up and stood still in horror as Dawnwhisper's corpse was several pawsteps away.

Haytuft...Creampaw...Flintwhisker...Sweetcloud...Perchshine...Brambleblaze... _Morningpool..._

Darkpuddle was also dead but only Duskbright would truly miss him. It was horrible watching my Clanmates and the ShadowClan cats maneuver around the corpses of my former Clanmates.

"We should be able to kill them if they're going to kill my sister!" Nightpaw growled.

Nightpaw leaped at a ShadowClan apprentice and broke his neck. The fight continued and I noticed Blazepaw and Jioveheart fighting mercilessly, the former probably recognizing Redblossom's sister.

I saw a white she-cat with grey paws and black stripes sprint into the warrior's den and I followed her and bit on her tail to keep her from attacking Lionbelly and Thrushfrost.

"You two disgusting creatures had to be related to my dear Hazelshade!" The she-cat snarled. "You two just had to take her away from me! You two didn't belong to any Clan but she did!"

"Mom..." Thrushfrost whimpered. "This isn't you, you'd never hate me..."

"Really? I guess I HAVEN'T MADE IT CLEAR!"

The she-cat Badgernose escaped my grip and leaped at Thrushfrost. Her teeth were aimed to sink into her own son's neck...but Hazelshade stepped in the way and Badgernose didn't realize what happened till she saw her own daughter fall over.

"NO!" Badgernose yelled. "NOT MY HAZELSHADE!"

Lionbelly knocked Badgernose's legs from underneath her and fell, giving me the opportunity to drag the crazed cat out of the warrior's den.

"What happened?!" A ShadowClan warrior gasp. "Did you decide that if you couldn't have Hazelshade, no Clan can?"

"No, her mom tried killing Thrushfrost but Hazelshade intervened." I explained, keeping my grip on Badgernose's tail.

"Nobody got Hazelshade and this battle was for nothing. Now get out of here." Mothleap growled annoyed.

"Did you really think this battle was _just_ about Hazelshade?" Shallowstar laughed. "You fish-bellies really _are_ dumber than you look! My Clan has been growing with our young kits becoming powerful warriors! This was just a warning. Soon ThunderClan and WindClan will cower and give up their hunting grounds for us! Hazelshade was just the perfect motivation to go after you _first."_

"If you continue this fight I _will_ allow my warriors to show no mercy to the cats you value so much." Stonestar announced. "Go ahead, _come_ at us."

"ThunderClan and WindClan is more of our concern." Shallowstar repeated. "C'mon ShadowClan, tonight was a great victory. Breezespirit, take the dead apprentice's tail as a warning to the other Clans."

Honeybreeze stood over her daughter's dead body protectively along with Beepaw and Irispaw. Breezespirit smirked as we heard a tear from farther away. We all turned around to see a ShadowClan warrior with Darkpuddle's tail ripped off his body.

"Did you really think I'd tell you who's tail we're taking?" Shallowstar snorted. "Let's go."

" _No! Darkpuddle!_ Give his tail back!" Duskbright wailed, running to the ShadowClan warrior. Breezespirit ran in between them and ripped her left ear off before shoving Duskbright away. And moments later, all the ShadowClan cats were gone with Emberstem joining them.

Except one.

Ivyheart.

The brown tabby she-cat walked up to Stonestar, who's head was lowered with grief so he couldn't see Ivyheart. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I can't stay in that Clan with their monstrous leader...that I thought I loved till he just broke us up without a second thought." Ivyheart sighed. "Can I stay in RiverClan? You might need more warriors..."

"Yeah." Stonestar answered before he lifted his head. "The relatives and loved ones of the dead will carry them out of camp and bury them. Rowanpelt, treat the most urgent injuries and then go out of camp to restock. We're gonna need it."

Rowanpelt nodded, even though I could tell he wanted to send Morningpool off himself instead of letting Mothleap and Heroneyes carry her off. There were so many cats dragging bodies out of camp and injured cats to the medicine cat's den.

 _Owlmask!_

I ran into the medicine cat's den where Owlmask was stiff in the corner with cobwebs all over her. I noticed with shock that I had no injuries besides the scratches that Badgernose gave me before I let go of her tail. Then again, I hardly did any fighting. Pretty pathetic.

And here Owlmask is torn apart because she gave every last bit of her strength to fight for our Clan.

 _You_ _don't_ _deserve her._

"O-oak?" Owlmask whispered. I was about to leave when I heard her voice. I stopped.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me." Owlmask meowed. I was a pathetic fool and she was a gorgeous, intelligent, and _brilliant_ warrior. And she wanted _me_ to stay with _her._ I'm going nuts.

"Of course Owl." I walked over and laid beside her. Hopefully when the medicine cat's den gets crowded Rowanpelt won't kick me out.

 **Blazepaw's POV**

"Blazepaw? You did _fantastic."_ Spidermoon purred. I was sprawled on the ground with a huge gash over my stomach area that Rowanpelt was treating. "It will be a while before the gash heals. But when it does, you'll be a _warrior."_

Again? Well, I guess it would be new for Blaze.

"We'll carry you to the apprentice's den so you can sleep there while you're healing." Rowanpelt explained. "If you need to get up to make dirt, have one of the apprentices bring me to help walk there. Taking care of every cat is going to be an all-nighter without..."

I could hear a exhausted sigh from Rowanpelt before he and his sister lifted me onto their backs. I felt my consciousness starting to waver by the time they lowered me onto the ground. The last thing I heard was Honeybreeze's kits crying before I welcomed darkness.

 **Blaze's POV**

 _"Where's Redblossom?" I asked as soon as I gained my senses in this dream. But I wasn't in the forest that I was always in with Red...my nickname for her time to time. Instead I was at a meadow beside a small clear lake._

 _"I've been waiting to talk to you."_

 _I looked to the voice behind me to see a skinny white she-cat with orange ears, blue eyes, and a pointy muzzle with a fluffy black she-cat following her as well._

 _"My name is Pearlnose. Rhonda, you can just sit at the lake till I'm done." Pearlnose nuzzled Rhonda before the black she-cat walked out of earshot. "Y'know what has to be done."_

 _"I'm not letting Redblossom talk to the medicine cats. Then she'll be with Flyfur." I growled. "I know I'm too disgusting to ever capture her eye but I'm not letting her go."_

 _"Let me tell you something. When I was alive in WindClan seasons ago I fell in love with this fluffy she-cat named Roseblossom." Pearlnose explained. "She was my mentor and even after I became a warrior we did everything till Mudwing became a warrior. She began spending more time with him. I couldn't stand it when she announced she was expecting his kits. I ran away."_

 _"I was gone for many moons. I was a kittypet one season and a rogue the next. I knew my heart belonged back to WindClan and to Roseblossom still. When I came back, I was told that she died giving birth to her and Mudwing's only kit. Me and him both were grieving, but I loved Roseblossom so much I offered to mentor her son and he became the leader of WindClan. My pride for him drowned out my pain." Pearlnose concluded. "Me and Roseblossom don't talk much here in StarClan. And that's OK. She knows how I felt and her son Bravestar and Mudwing are a happy family now."_

 _"And shortly after her son became a warrior, Rhonda came to join WindClan. I met her when I was a rogue." Pearlnose added. "Blaze, Redblossom is not for you. She's not yours and she never will be. But you will find happiness, I_ _can_ _assure you that."_

 _"No..._ _she_ _can't_ _be with him!" I repeated,_ _putting_ _my paws over my head as tears_ _began_ _spilling_ _from_ _my eyes._

 _"I_ _thought_ _the_ _same_ _thing_ _when_ _Roseblossom was with Mudwing." Pearlnose told me. "_ _No_ _one's telling you that_ _you_ _have to get over her. But you have to let her-"_

 _I ran in_ _the_ _other direction_ _before_ _I could hear_ _that_ _last painful_ _word_ _. Anger and sadness began building_ _within_ _me. Images of killing Flyfur played_ _in_ _my head. I held back more sobs as I saw Redblossom talking_ _to_ _a tortoiseshell she-cat in the distance._

 _"Things will be_ _back_ _to normal Redblossom._ _You'll_ _be_ _with_ _my son again." The tortoiseshell purred sounding overjoyed. Redblossom's beautiful_ _tail_ _swished_ _with_ _delight and I felt my_ _heart_ _break._

 _One_ _thing was certain, I_ _can't_ _let her be_ _with_ _him._


	17. The Beautiful Owl

**"There is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved."**  
 ** _-George Sand_**

* * *

 **Two moons later, Oakbranch's POV**

 _I_ _was in a dream as I saw a beautiful sunset ahead a pair of hills. The scene was_ _very_ _peculiar as I was in_ _front_ _of a_ _pond_ _that had a duck, a dove, and a_ _toad_ _near_ _the_ _water. There was a hog in the distance that_ _was_ _rolling_ _in some_ _orange_ _flowers. And by the pond was a pile_ _of_ _stones_ _neatly resting on poison ivy._

 _Finally, a snowy owl flew above all of it and_ _past_ _me. I looked behind me to see the elegant bird_ _land_ _on an oak tree branch._

 _"_ _It's_ _beautiful_ _isn't_ _it?"_

 _"Dawnwhisper?" I was surprised to see my grandmother right next to me. "_ _I'm_ _so_ _sorry_ _that I_ _didn't_ _get to spend more time with_ _you_ _before_ _you..."_

 _"_ _It's_ _more_ _than alright dear." Dawnwhisper purred. "After many seasons, you'll join me here and we can spend_ _as_ _much_ _quality_ _time_ _as you wish. Although Spidermoon and Rowanpelt_ _might_ _compete_ _for_ _my attention. Do...do you not notice anything different?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Close your right eye." Dawnwhisper meowed. I did_ _so_ _and I could still see her!_

 _"I can see_ _with_ _both eyes!" I gasped. "_ _But_ _that's_ _because this is my dream. At sunrise I'll wake up_ _with that ugly scar on my face."_

 _"_ _But_ _there's so much more for you. See this_ _whole_ _scene before you? The harmony is beautiful." Dawnwhisper purred. "Wouldn't it be nice? No prophecies or_ _vague_ _StarClan_ _messages_ _as cats_ _around_ _you fall apart?"_

 _"Yeah, I'd love that." I agreed, thinking of Owlmask._ _She_ _was adventurous_ _enough_ _to anticipate_ _the_ _danger_ _and_ _face_ _it_ _head-on, but I wanted her safe in RiverClan with whoever she ends up with._

 _"You're thinking of her aren't you?" Dawnwhisper chuckled, rolling her eyes._ _"_ _Don't_ _be a wuss, just tell Owlmask how you feel already! And remember, all this drama will be over soon."_

 _Dawnwhisper tapped her nose to mine and I_ _heard_ _a voice_ _calling_ _for me as everything disappeared._

* * *

"Oakbranch? You're not dead are ya? Oak? Oaky? C'mon buddy. I mean I know you look adorable when you sleep but...wait what?"

"Hmm? What is it?" I muttered to Owlmask. Then I realized who was trying to talk to me and I opened my eyes. "Oh! Yes Owlmask?"

"Stonestar is making all the apprentices into warriors!" Owlmask squealed. "Isn't that great? Who knows? Maybe when Marshcloud's kits are six moons I can be a mentor for one!"

"I could put a good word in for you." I purred. Owlmask's face brightened even more than I thought it could and my heart began racing.

"Always keeping my best interest, that's what I love about _you."_ Owlmask realized what she said and she gave a nervous laugh. "Excuse me for a sec..."

Owlmask left the warrior's den and I left a few seconds after to see Stonestar standing before Honeybreeze's kits.

"Then you are now Irisgaze, may all three of you contribute greatly to our wonderful Clan." Stonestar purred.

"Beesting! Nightbreeze! Irisgaze!"

"And now for a cat that fought bravely in the battle against ShadowClan two moons ago. Spidermoon, is Blazepaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Absolutely." Spidermoon purred.

"Then you are now Blazeflower. May you find out who you are and feel happiness in RiverClan for moons to come." Stonestar announced proudly.

"Blazeflower! Blazeflower! Blazeflower!"

Flyfur ran to her side and stopped himself from nuzzling her after she gave him a hostile glare before wincing in pain.

"I understand." Flyfur sighed, walking away. I noticed Owlmask having what seemed to be an important conversation with her mother. They both looked at me and I turned away to leave camp.

Why should I tell her how I feel? A much smarter and more capable tom will come around and she can truly be happy. And I didn't want to lose my best friend.

 _I_ _promise_ _she_ _won't_ _stop_ _being_ _your_ _best friend!_ _So_ _just_ _tell_ _her!_

I knew Dawnwhisper would constantly bother me till I did, but as soon as I looked in the direction of the camp I felt my ears burn. I would die of embarrassment if I told her in camp!

"Oakbranch?"

"Woah, you...uh...really sneaked up on me." _I'm_ _an idiot._ "Um...I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?" Owlmask waited patiently with her eyes looking at me curiously. My ears immediately flattened and I wanted to sink into the ground.

"Please don't kill me but...I'm in love with you!" I stammered, I immediately looked away expecting her to walk away.

"I was waiting for you to say that! Great StarClan I thought you were going to take another six moons!"

What?

I looked back at her and she pressed her head against my shoulder so hard that I fell over and she laid down beside me.

"It was pretty obvious wasn't it? I thought you knew how I felt but you were just too nervous." Owlmask explained.

"You're right about the second one." I admitted. "But what do you mean? I figured you just wanted to be my best friend and you'd find some tom as smart as you."

"Nah, that'd be no fun. And what I mean is that I _love you too."_ Owlmask confirmed, leaning her head against mine. I could hardly believe that my best friend loved me back, and if we protected each other we could be happily mates for seasons! She could even have my kits if she wanted! I realized what Dawnwhisper meant when she said there was much more for me.

This would be the start of a happy and loving relationship with my best friend.

 **Blaze's POV**

 _"Alright, now leap at me!"_

 _I leaped at the_ _orange_ _and white she-cat_ _before_ _me in the land I've been_ _learning_ _battle moves in for the_ _past_ _moon: the Dark Forest._

 _The cat's name was Mapleshade and she was the only cat_ _that_ _encouraged my_ _desire_ _to keep Redblossom away from Flyfur. In fact she_ _said_ _I should kill him!_

 _Mapleshade_ _shoved_ _me_ _off_ _of her and got on all_ _four_ _paws_ _looking_ _at me disappointed._

 _"Is this how you'll strike when you see Redblossom and Flyfur happy together not caring how you feel?" Mapleshade spat. "Redblossom knows you love her and she chooses to let you suffer!"_

 _"She doesn't know and she would never do that!" I snapped._

 _"Don't be so sure Blaze...pretend I'm Flyfur and I'm nuzzling Redblossom...happy to call her mine and I give you a look saying 'you'll never have her.'" Mapleshade grinned. I felt my temper break and I ran at full speed colliding into her and sending her flying. Pretending it was Flyfur made my anger burst like a volcano and it took me a few moments to register that Mapleshade's body was still._

 _"Mapleshade! Are you OK?!" I gasped. Mapleshade gave a groan of pain before managing to lift her head and looked at me with eyes full of excitement._

 _"That was AMAZING!" Mapleshade purred ecstatically. "I'm positive that you could finish someone off after using that move! You have to bubble up your anger and your resentment and let it ignite like a fire! A fire that would kill anyone in it's path!"_

 _"But that blow really hurt so that'll be the end of tonight's lesson..." Mapleshade coughed. "You're going to spend the rest of the night hanging out with Redblossom aren't you?"_

 _"You know I can't help myself." I sighed._

 _"You know my story Blaze. I loved someone too, but they ripped my heart out and let my kits die!" Mapleshade growled. "And yet he ended up in StarClan and not me! What if the same happens to you because you're making yourself vulnerable to Redblossom? If you kill Flyfur she'll realize the pain you're going through!"_

 _I walked away considering her words and Pearlnose's, which would make me happier? Running off and letting the cat I love be happy or killing the cat she loves so she can know how much this hurts?_

 _I saw Redblossom looking ecstatic and my heart broke knowing that would never be because of me. I put on a fake happy look and stepped forward._

 _"What is it Redblossom?" I asked her._

 _"Amberfern talked to Rowanpelt, he's going to take us to the Moonpool to separate us and I can be with Flyfur again!" Redblossom squealed. "I can be alive again and talk to my kin and my friends and-"_

 _"That won't be happening." The words slipped out of my mouth unexpectedly, but I knew it was what I was holding back._

 _"You're staying with_ me."


	18. Redblossom's Story Finale Part 1

**"She was like a drowning person, flailing, reaching for anything that might save her. Her life was an urgent, desperate struggle to justify her life."**

 **- _Jonathan Safran Foer_**

 _"No I'm not?" Redblossom looked at me with a confused expression. "Blaze, I promise you that you'll be so much happier being in full control of your own body instead of having to share it with me. I still don't understand why you don't want that._ "

 _"Because...no, just trust me please! I don't want to tell you why!" I begged. Redblossom shook her head._

 _"Well it's not going to matter because Blazeflower can't wake up unless we both agree on it!" I growled. "So we can stay here till we die!"_

 _"Why are you doing this?!" My heart ached as I saw Redblossom unsheathe her claws._

 _"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I sobbed._

 **Oakbranch's POV**

Me and Owlmask were curled up together when I lazily opened my eyes and noticed two things: Blazeflower was stirring and swiping at the air in her sleep...

And Blossomheart was gone.

"Owlmask!" I gasped, my mate woke up and looked at me. _"Blossomheart's gone!"_

"Thank StarClan!" I heard Brambleblaze mutter. "I thought that fox-heart would never leave!"

I ran out of the warrior's den with Owlmask by my side and ran to Stonestar's den. Stonestar got up right away.

"It's the middle of the night...what did you two need?" Stonestar yawned.

"Blossomheart left!" I told him. "We have to go find her!"

"Oakbranch, she was never a loyal warrior of RiverClan. Her heart was with Sagefur right away." Stonestar explained. "Chances are that she's in WindClan and there's no changing her mind there. Go back to sleep please."

"I'm going then! I need to make sure that's she safe!" I decided.

"Sure, go nuts." Stonestar whispered as he curled up and closed his eyes. "Just don't cause too much... _*snore*_ "

"Can you go with me?" I asked Owlmask. "I don't want to go alone, having only one eye to see in the darkness isn't exactly ideal for me."

"Of course." Owlmask replied. We ran out of camp and headed for the moor which indeed had Blossomheart's scent all over it. I felt pain wondering...did she hate me that much? That she left and wouldn't even tell me? Knowing that she was there wasn't enough for me. I wanted to confront her.

I walked even faster towards the moor and Owlmask followed till we reached the WindClan camp where everyone was awake and surrounding Blossomheart and Sagefur.

"Hello Oakbranch, Owlmask. Good to see you two." Icestar meowed curtly. "Blossomheart is joining WindClan. Sure I don't like her, but she's bringing more warriors in this Clan besides herself so who am I to say no?"

"Blossomheart, what is she talking about?" I asked my sister. She looked at me like I was a stranger and I realized her family didn't matter to her, not even me.

"I'm expecting Sagefur's kits and I have been for a moon." Blossomheart answered. "I would've loved to have brought Sagefur to RiverClan but you fish-brains are even more heartless than ShadowClan. You couldn't let me be happy could you? Not even your tattle-tale mate would let me be happy."

"You think any of this is our fault?" Owlmask snarled. "You're the one that broke the warrior code and you expect your Clan to be OK with it? You've got bees in your brain. C'mon Oakbranch, this is ridiculous."

"Well, what're you waiting for? _Leave_." Blossomheart growled at me after I stood there for a few moments. Where was my sister in her eyes?

"I don't know you anymore." I whispered as tears fell down my eye. I refused to let the other WindClan warriors see as I ran back to camp. I was too struck with grief to even check if Owlmask was following me. I just wanted to get away.

 **Blaze's POV**

 _"You...you what?" Redblossom looked at me with surprise._

 _"Because we've been fused for so long...since birth...I've seen so many of your memories." I explained. "I watched you stand your ground countless times, I watched you take your sister's place and died for all the Clans. I've seen the way cats looked at us because of you. I love you for what you've done and for who you are. I've been so happy for these past moons because you being half of me has made me a better cat. Redblossom, let's stay as Blazeflower."_

 _"Blaze...you know I love Flyfur." Redblossom told me. "I believe you'll make some she-cat really happy. But it's not me."_

 _I_ _stood there silent refusing to let her leave till we both woke up involuntary._

 **Narrator's POV**

"Blazeflower! We need to get you to the Moonpool!" Rowanpelt nudged the she-cat. She woke up and immediately felt a vicious wave of pain as Redblossom and Blaze were fighting for control in her mind.

"Amberfern told me this would happen..." Rowanpelt sighed. "Mothleap! Get me some warriors to help lift Blazeflower!"

"We'll help." Oakbranch ran into camp with Owlmask by his side much to Rowanpelt's surprise. _Were they mating or something? Why else would they be out of camp?_

 **Oakbranch's POV**

Rowanpelt gave me a perplexed look but I hardly cared. I wasn't going to be able to sleep so why not carry Blazeflower to the Moonpool? Then I realized...

 _"Wait, today's the day?!"_ I gasped. "W-we gotta get Flyfur and Brownpelt and-"

"Mothleap will gather them but right now we got to get Blazeflower to the Moonpool and then I'll tell you two what to do next." Rowanpelt explained.

"Get away from me!" Blazeflower aimed a claw at Rowanpelt but he leaped out of the way. I held onto her scruff and Owlmask sunk her teeth into the fur above the bottom of her spine and we began dragging her as quickly as we could with Rowanpelt leading the way.

We finally got there and we still held onto to Blazeflower knowing that Blaze could take control at any moment and attack.

"What do we do now Rowanpelt?" Owlmask asked.

"Push her into the Moonpool!" Rowanpelt shouted.

It surprised both me and Owlmask but we didn't question it any further as we pushed Blazeflower into the water.


	19. Redblossom's Story Finale Part 2

**"And once the storm is over, you won't remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won't even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about."**  
 _ **-Haruki Murakami**_

* * *

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked once Blazeflower disappeared into the water.

"If I'm correct it should separate Redblossom from Blaze and the Crimson Heroine will be completely back!" Rowanpelt purred excitedly.

Mothleap arrived moments later with Flyfur, Brownpelt, Spidermoon, Voletooth, Songpool, and even Stonestar who was wide awake now.

Flyfur and Stonestar appeared to be the most anxious but Spidermoon and Songpool were more excited with the latter talking to her mate about Redblossom seeing their kits. I should be excited, but I had this gut feeling that something was wrong...

 **Redblossom's POV**

My eyes flashed open...and _they were mine! I have my own body back!_

I realized that I was in the water and I saw Blaze looking back at me devastated. There was no reason for me to feel bad, I had my own life to live! Wait... _FLYFUR!_

I swam up to the surface excitedly not wanting to wait to see my mate any longer. I leaped out of the water and onto the dirt where I saw them. My father, my brother and his mate, my close friends Voletooth and Songpool, Rowanpelt, Spidermoon's son and his mate...and then...finally.

Flyfur, the love of my life. His amber eyes locked with mine and our love for each other couldn't be any stronger than it was now.

I leaped to his side and we nuzzled each other as he used his paws to pull me over to his chest. I didn't care for having kits moons ago before I died and came back. But this whole experience taught me that life is too short to let that experience pass by for the two of us.

Stonestar looked delighted to see me along with everyone else. Spidermoon was leaping in circles, Songpool didn't hesitate to tell me about her new litter of kits, and Oakbranch and Owlmask were properly introducing themselves to me. My life couldn't feel more complete.

Then Blaze finally leaped out of the Moonpool.

 **Blaze's POV**

I came out of that disgusting lake hacking up water before I shook my fur. I'm _definitely_ not a RiverClan cat.

Then I looked up to see eleven cats looking at me including Redblossom who had her paw on Flyfur's. I could hear Mapleshade's voice ringing in my head.

Take the opportunity! Kill him now.

I looked for that anger that drove me earlier and I found only grief and defeat. I fell over and covered my eyes with my paws. Why am I like this?

I felt several cats nuzzle me and I looked up to see Spidermoon and Songpool. Oakbranch came over and placed his paw over mine reassuringly. I didn't deserve this.

"Redblossom... _I'm sorry."_ I sobbed. "I was jealous of you and I didn't want to be my own cat. If you were like me, a nobody...you'd see why I wanted you to stay as half of me."

"You're not a nobody." Redblossom told me as she walked towards me. "Your story has yet to be told Blaze, and you may be jealous because I found my purpose, my mate, and my friends. But you'll find all of those things."

"Maybe...but not here." I admitted. "I'm going to leave this forest and then...I have no idea. I still love you but this is where you belong. With _him._ And I h-hope you're very happy."

"Thank you, may StarClan light your path through your whole journey." Redblossom meowed. All the other cats nodded and I looked at the trees beyond the Moonpool and the moor leading off into the unknown. I had a gut feeling that the unknown is where I must start.

"Goodbye everybody, thank you for forgiving me Redblossom." I gave one last look at the loving community of RiverClan cats before me. Then I turned the other way and walked away till I broke into a sprint. I was underprepared...but wasn't Redblossom all those moons ago? With that last thought I left the forest.

 **Redblossom's POV**

I smiled feeling lots of nostalgia being surrounded by my closest friends. Stonestar, my kind and unwavering father, Brownpelt, my simple and easy-to-please brother, his mate Spidermoon, one of the most energetic cats in the forest, Voletooth, the fierce no-nonsense she-cat and sister of my mate, and her mate Songpool, who was brought to us by fate from ThunderClan and is one of the most kindhearted cats in RiverClan.

Then there was my mate Flyfur who I know had a crush on me long before I began to like him. My tail was still intertwined with Flyfur's when the eleven of us headed back to RiverClan camp.

Life couldn't be more _perfect._

 **One moon later, Oakbranch's POV**

 _"Redblossom! Redblossom! Redblossom!"_

We were at the Gathering and cats from every Clan were elated and in awe to see the Crimson Heroine before them. Young warriors and apprentices crowded around Redblossom and they were simply amazed.

To no surprise I didn't see Blossomheart or Sagefur there, the two were definitely avoiding me. I told Redblossom about my broken bond with my sister and she told me the _whole_ story about Jioveheart, and that she moved to ShadowClan for Sandytuft. The two situations seemed to be very similar to each other and knowing that someone else went through the same thing as I did made me feel relief.

After all my Clan was more important than worrying of what my sister thinks. Owlmask leaned against me and I looked to Spottedpelt and Irisgaze who were mates now and our closest friends in RiverClan. Hogtussle sat on my other side and was filling me in on what was happening in ThunderClan. The five of us were best friends. I found my happiness.

And I hope Blaze does too.


	20. One Story Ends, Another Begins: Epilogue

**"The Paradoxical Commandments**

 **People are illogical, unreasonable, and self-centered.**  
 **Love them anyway.**

 **If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish ulterior motives.**  
 **Do good anyway.**

 **If you are successful, you will win false friends and true enemies.**  
 **Succeed anyway.**

 **The good you do today will be forgotten tomorrow.**  
 **Do good anyway.**

 **Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable.**  
 **Be honest and frank anyway.**

 **The biggest men and women with the biggest ideas can be shot down by the smallest men and women with the smallest minds.**  
 **Think big anyway.**

 **People favor underdogs but follow only top dogs.**  
 **Fight for a few underdogs anyway.**

 **What you spend years building may be destroyed overnight.**  
 **Build anyway.**

 **People really need help but may attack you if you do help them.**  
 **Help people anyway.**

 **Give the world the best you have and you'll get kicked in the teeth.**  
 **Give the world the best you have anyway."**  
 ** _-Kent M. Keith_**

* * *

 **Eight moons later, Oakbranch's POV**

RiverClan has spent twelve moons of nothing but peace. Owlmask had our kits and they've been apprentices for a moon.

There was Dovepaw who looked just like Owlmask, Toadpaw who had black fur, and then there Duckpaw and he had both brown and white fur. I couldn't be happier.

There was more connection between Stonestar and Ivyheart then I thought as we learned that she was expecting Stonestar's kits. Her daughter Berryshine moved from ShadowClan to RiverClan as well and we were happy to have her.

Almost all of RiverClan including me and my family were right outside the Nursery in anticipation for Redblossom's kits to be born. There were many conversations happening all at once and the only one who wasn't talking was Flyfur as he paced nervously around the camp several times with Voletooth and Songpool talking to him and reassuring him.

Owlmask's parents had also retired to the elder's den and since Owlmask had mentored Voletooth and Songpool's son Pigeonwing, Stonestar made her deputy and me and our kits couldn't be more proud. Birddapple was very annoyed that Redblossom was back at first but just a moon later she and Nightbreeze became mates probably cause of their mutual cynical nature.

Hogtussle had also told me a very interesting piece of news: Blaze was back but she decided to become a ThunderClan warrior and when I saw her at one of Gatherings, she looked like she went through hell. What happened to her that was so bad in the last nine moons?

Rowanpelt's call snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw several cats including Flyfur the father of Redblossom's kits himself rush into the Nursery and I couldn't help but feel pride. After all I made this all possible, I brought the Crimson Heroine back. Me and Owlmask walked into the Nursery and saw four she-kits at Redblossom's belly.

"I'll name this kit Amberkit." Redblossom purred, pointing a paw to the bright orange she-kit. "After Flyfur's mother. This white and black kit will be Ivykit and this black she-kit will be Hollykit for the StarClan cats who helped me through the hard times. Flyfur, would you like to name the last kit?"

"Her name will be...Moonkit for the beautiful night pelt she wears and her white muzzle is that shade of the moon." Flyfur purred before he sprawled beside his new family. "I'm so blessed to have this be a reality my blossom~"

"Me too." Redblossom and Flyfur pressed their heads against each other's and I felt happiness bubble within me. Things in RiverClan would be alright.

 **Narrator's POV**

 _Redblossom was finally back and her tale was told~_

 _But what about Blaze?_

 _One final story must be told, the cat overshadowed by the Crimson Heroine. Some would think she was a villain, but was she really? Wasn't she just a cat that was struck with insecurity, grief, and heartbreak so much so that she was driven to act on it in the wrong way?_

 _She had given up on her unrequited love, but StarClan still had plans for her. Her nine moons running away from her problems had almost broke her spirits but she returned in one piece. After all, happiness was closer to her than she thought._

* * *

 **What is next for the We Could Be Series you may ask? The We Could Be Series is _technically_ over except for the five-chapter spinoff about Blaze!**

 **Waiting Outside the Lines will be the second-to-final installment of the We Could Be Series(with the last installment being a midquel about Voletooth and Songpool) and the first chapter will be released April 30th, 2017! And now for the best announcement...**

 _ **OMEGATHYST'S WARRIOR ULTIMATE GUIDE IS NOW AVAILABLE TO THE PUBLIC!**_

 **You can access it by finding the post in the _omegawarriorseries_ blog on Tumblr! The ultimate guide is in the form of a Google PowerPoint and will be updated at random times.**

 **Also I will soon be starting a comic series with the warrior characters from both of my series called Omegathyst's Paper Comics with never seen-before content! So make sure to follow the _omegawarriorseries_ blog on Tumblr and put on the "get notifications" setting to be notified of updates!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
